Gun to the head
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: [Mafia Au]. Natsu Dragneel se encuentra en una relación prohibida con la hija de su jefe, el mayor mafioso de Fiore. Very bad summary, sorry.
1. Diferencias

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Regresé con otra historia a pesar de no actualizar las dos anteriores? Claro que sí. ¿Son las 2 am? Aye. ¿No puedo dormir? Maldita rinitis. Llevo medio año o más escribiendo esta historia y aunque esperaba terminarla antes de publicarla, simplemente ya no quiero esperar; espero les guste.

* * *

**Rated**: M

**Advertencias:** Golpes, **malas palabras**, muerte, **gore**, sexo implícito/medio explícito a veces. **[Historia de mafia basada en la novela de Mario Puzo, el padrino; Magnolia es equivalente a Nueva York, Arakitashia es equivalente a Italia. Se utiliza MUCHO la palabra Don, basada en la forma de llamar a Don Corleone y hay situaciones muy parecidas, aunque no iguales].** Hay un glosario de palabras italianas o sobre ballet que utilizo hasta el final del texto.

**Pairing**: Natsu x Lucy. NaLu. (Obvia)

**Summary:** Natsu Dragneel se encuentra en una relación prohibida con la hija de su jefe, el mayor mafioso de Fiore.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni el padrino me pertenecen.

* * *

.

_**Parte 2**_

**Capítulo 1: **

Diferencias

.

.

La oficina del Don, Gildarts Clive, siempre permanecía con la temperatura perfecta y el olor a puro impregnando el ambiente. El escritorio de caoba se encontraba frente a él, imponente, completamente limpio, con los papeles perfectamente acomodados en una esquina y un adorno de suspensión en la otra. Detrás se encontraba el librero que cubría todo el recinto de doble altura.

Lo observó levantarse a su pesar y salir por la puerta principal, cerrándola a su salida con un click.

La mujer detrás de él no esperó ni un minuto para acercarse por atrás del cómodo sofá de piel y pasar los brazos por encima de sus hombros, dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre parte de su espalda y recorriendo con picardía el traje negro, tocando por encima. Hábilmente aflojó su corbata y quitó los dos botones superiores, abriendo ligeramente su camisa mientras llevaba sus labios a su cuello. Su cabello rubio completamente liso cayó como una cortina hacia delante.

—Lucy—le tiró una mirada de advertencia y ella soltó una risita traviesa, separándose solo lo suficiente para ver su gesto.

—Oh —una de sus delicadas manos delineó el borde de su rostro—, no me digas que te asusta que regrese —acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió nuevamente y todo el calor que sentía emanando del cuerpo de la chica, lo abandonó de golpe; ella había saltado hasta el otro lado de la sala y sacaba uno de los libros de la estantería, actuando con curiosidad. Siempre le había sorprendido la velocidad con la que podía reaccionar cuando se trataba de ocultar cosas de su padre adoptivo, Clive.

Gildarts le tendió la foto, donde un pobre tipo sonreía sin tener ni puta idea de lo que se avecinaba a su puerta. Se la quitó de las manos y la dejó resbalar por el bolsillo interno del saco—, ¿es todo?

—Sí. —Se sentó detrás del escritorio, ajustando las correas que recorrían su torso y se cruzaban por detrás de su espalda para volver al pantalón. Miró por encima de su cabeza—, ah y algo más, ¿puedes acompañar a Lucy?

—No necesito que me cuiden.

—Entendido.

Natsu se levantó con pesadez y salió por la puerta principal, con la hija del mayor mafioso de la ciudad pisándole los talones.

La _casa_, porque según el don tenía que ser llamada _casa_ a pesar de ser mansión por sus raíces Ishgardianas, estaba sobre una colina. Construida incluso antes de su nacimiento, era toda una maravilla en perfectas condiciones, techos abovedados, rodeada de patios con fuentes de mármol, flores que brotaban en cada jardinera y el estacionamiento lleno de autos de la familia.

Su compañera rubia el día de hoy llevaba un pequeño vestido morado, que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y el escote que bajaba lo suficiente para que su mente _obsesionada_ viajara lejos, estaba levantando la maleta de ballet del suelo—Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Se la quitó del hombro con cuidado.

—Natsu, no eres divertido cuando te pones así—continuó caminando, ignorándola. Siempre era lo mejor cuando sabía que alguien los taladraba con la vista—, Natsu.

Él le abrió la puerta del auto y ella entró al mismo tiempo que Gray aparecía seguido por un _capodecime_, le daba instrucciones que no logró escuchar. Cuando subió al coche, Lucy estaba jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

Enfilaron por el camino, pasando por las casas aledañas de la familia y por el camino flaqueado por árboles de colores. Estaba pensando en la ubicación de su próximo trabajo cuando una mano cayó en su hombro de nuevo.

—Necesito ayuda para cambiarme.

—Lucy.

—Sólo quiero que bajes el cierre.

Le dio la espalda en el asiento y retiro el cabello, dejándolo caer hacia adelante. Era _mentira_, era capaz de hacerlo completamente sola. Sin soltar el volante con la mano izquierda, se apresuró a deslizarlo, sintiendo la piel suave debajo de su toque y recordando todas las veces anteriores que ya lo había hecho. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla, intentando estar en el camino y en Lucy al mismo tiempo—. Se lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Y no harás nada al respecto?

Le sonrió por en encima de su hombro. La niña deseaba que tuvieran un accidente automovilístico. Natsu regresó la mirada intentando espabilar su visión lasciva—. No voy a perder esta apuesta.

—Como quieras.

Por la esquina de sus ojos la vio retirarse el vestido lentamente. Maldita sea. Tal vez sí iba a perder esa apuesta.

.

Cuando la dejó en la avenida, Lucy sonreía feliz de haber obtenido lo que quería y él, agotado mentalmente, manejaba con pesadez y todavía con la parte superior de su camisa abierta. No podía creer que no había logrado durar ni tres días.

Cuando había comenzado su enigmática relación con la hija del don, sí creía no lograr ni tres días sin _ella_ en general, pero dos años después, no podía creer que lo siguiera manipulando de esa manera; había aprendido bien de su padre.

Miró por el retrovisor y la encontró cruzando la calle, ya cambiada en unos sencillos pantaloncillos negros y el leotardo negro que se adhería a su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas de bailarina. Se estaba levantando el cabello y entre sus labios colgaba el listón que planeaba usar para amarrar la melena rubia.

El semáforo cambio de color y el movió la palanca para avanzar hasta su destino.

Mientras avanzaba por la calle, seguía pensando en la apuesta que acababa de perder, se habían prometido distanciarse ya que el Don comenzaba a notar la mejoría en su relación a lo largo de ese pequeño periodo de tiempo. Era real que Lucy podía ser muy exasperante también, pero era difícil recordarlo mientras besaba sus hombros desnudos y ella lo envolvía con esas piernas tan largas y sensuales.

Los edificios de su alrededor comenzaron a cambiar, menos personas se lograban ver en las calles a pesar de la hora y los callejones oscuros se fueron haciendo más presentes. Era la única zona de la ciudad donde el Don había decidido no inmiscuirse, pero nuevamente la familia raven tail había cruzado la línea al atacar uno de los casinos manejados por Gildarts; habían acosado a Laki y tomado dinero que no les correspondía.

Seguro estaban esperándolo.

Todos en esa ciudad conocían el alcance del jefe de la mafia, y que no existe forma de salir ileso si algo afecta sus negocios. Por eso lo había decidido mandar a él, su _caporegime,_ para liquidar esa deuda, y le tocaba ir tras la cabecilla del grupo.

Kurohebi.

Aparcó detrás del almacén y sacó la foto del hombre del bolsillo interior de su saco. Tenía cabello negro y una sonrisa siniestra, definitivamente sería fácil de reconocer; bajó del auto mientras sacaba su encendedor y dejó que la flama tocara una de las esquinas de la imagen para que se consumiera, atacada por las llamas.

Su móvil se movió y abrió el mensaje.

"¡Estaré en el _pas de deux_ del cascanueces! Felicítame"

Levantó una ceja, irritado. Antes no hubiese comprendido que significaba, pero después de tanto tiempo, conocía bien que lo común era que otro _tipo_ iba a poder pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su adorada no novia. Claro que no tenía ni voz ni voto, y tampoco debía sentirse como propietario de Lucy.

Ni si quiera en sentido figurado.

No contestó, decidió guardar el móvil en el pantalón y colocarse los guantes rojos. Avanzó sacando una de las _glock_ escondidas entre su traje todavía pensando en Lucy y en su forma tan hipnotizante de bailar en el escenario, la manera en la que se deslizaba en puntas, sus piernas fuertes y delicadas.

Abrió la puerta con una patada violenta, mandando ambas hojas de metal contra la pared y creando un golpe sordo de varios decibeles.

Lucy levantaba sus brazos de la misma manera, siempre tan delicada y manteniendo la firmeza en sus movimientos, acoplándose a la música clásica de la pieza que estuviese bailando.

Kurohebi estaba sentado en una mesa, rodeado de otros cuatro hombres con cartas en las manos, armas sobre la tela verde sintética de la mesa del casino y cigarrillos soltando humo a raudales. Todos lo miraron asustados por el sonido que ocasionó al entrar y dos no tuvieron tiempo de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Había dicho que bailaría en el cascanueces muy probablemente acompañada del imbécil de Ren. La podía imaginar girando sobre sí con las manos del imbécil tomándola por la cintura mientras la música aumentaba de tono.

Una bala fue directamente entre los ojos del primer hombre, ocasionando que cayera muerto al instante, al otro lo impactó en el hombro, también mandándolo de bruces al suelo. Los otros dos mafiosos tomaron las armas, pero mientras las cargaban, él ya disparaba nuevamente, logrando que la tercera bala impactara en una de las piernas del hombre más cercano y soltando la última en el pecho del que faltaba.

Podía mirar a Lucy en su mente, levantando una de sus piernas para hacer un _arabesque_, podía imaginarse el pausado movimiento en el que se volvía a levantar mientras la música en su apogeo taladraba el fondo de su cerebro.

Brincó el primer cuerpo sin bajar el arma, sosteniéndola con ambos brazos y apuntando hacia el hombre de pelo negro que le sostenía la mirada con odio. Cuando habló, su voz era rasposa, burlesca—, no tardaste mucho en dar con nosotros.

—No hay otros imbéciles que se atrevan a retar al Don de forma tan estúpida — Kurohebi soltó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano, invitándole a sentarse.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos. El hombre volvió a hablar—, sólo quiero una partida de póker.

—¿Dónde está el dinero?

—Te lo diré sólo si me ganas.

No se atrevería a asesinarlo si no sabía dónde estaba el dinero y eso le podría hacer ganar un poco de tiempo en lo que se presentaban los demás hombres.

No borró esa sonrisa maquiavélica, hasta que Natsu apuntó hacia uno de sus pies y disparó. Kurohebi soltó un grito de dolor—, ¿dónde está el dinero? —repitió aun apuntándole con el arma.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sólo acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!

Un nuevo disparo hacia la rodilla. Se volvió a escuchar otro grito desgarrador y la cabecilla del grupo se inclinó sobre el asiento; de la zona de los disparos ya se comenzaban a formar manchas de sangre que se extendían por la ropa.

—Tu muerte depende de que tan lento la desees—le dijo dando un paso más, enredando el pie con la mesa y volteándola de manera brusca y violenta, aplastando a los hombres ya muertos con ella—, termina con esto de una vez.

—¡Dispara si es que te atreves!

Otro disparo a la pierna contraria. Otro grito de horror y dolor.

Seguramente Lucy continuaba bailando con esa elegancia que sólo le pertenecía a ella, completamente perfecta, inocente y sin idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sin idea de toda la sangre que manchaban sus manos.

El hombre se aventó hacia el suelo en un acto desesperado de buscar un arma de uno de los cuerpos, pero antes de que llegara a ella, Natsu la pateó ligeramente, lo que la hizo dar vueltas en dirección contraria—, dime dónde está.

—¡Carajo!

Hubo otro disparo, pero esta vez no fue él. Apenas había escuchado el sonido y un segundo después la bala desgarró su hombro, levantando las costuras del traje y dejando la sangre brotar hacia afuera. Giró sobre sí, ubicando a los dos hombres que le apuntaban y encañonando nuevamente su arma.

—¡Suéltala!

Una mierda.

Disparó rápidamente a ambos, la bala impactando justo en el centro del pecho de uno y en la cabeza del otro. Apenas estaba recuperándose cuando escucho que detrás de él, alguien disparó nuevamente, se movió tan rápido que la herida del hombro dejó escapar más sangre de golpe y cuando cayó al suelo, rodando con agilidad, notó que kurohebi sostenía un arma hacia él.

La cadena alrededor de su cuello estaba deslizándose hacia afuera y logró ver una llave dorada. Se permitió sonreír—, bonito collar.

El hombre se enfureció al instante—. ¡Hijo de puta!

Fue acallado con una bala, que impactó en su frente y lo hizo caer sin vida en un charco de su propia sangre.

Natsu, cerciorándose que su herida no fuese tan profunda, se levantó y avanzó hasta el nuevo cuerpo.

La llave alrededor de su cuello estaba manchada de sangre cuando la arrancó de tajo y le fue sencillo dar con la pequeña caja escondida en la mesa destruida. Casi le parecía un insulto a su inteligencia.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, sacó el dinero de ella y lo guardó todo perfectamente ordenado en una maleta negra. Contó los fajos de billetes y cuando por fin terminó, se la colgó al hombro sano y arrancó de nuevo la llave de la caja de seguridad.

Sería un regalo para el maestro Iván, como _advertencia_.

.

Después de vaciar un tanque completo de gasolina, abrió nuevamente su encendedor, dejando que la llama tocara el suelo, donde se extendió de manera rápida, llegando hasta los cuerpos y el andamio de madera.

Llegó nuevamente al auto, dejó la maleta y los guantes en la cajuela y encendió un cigarrillo mientras miraba como el almacén comenzaba a dejar escapar las llamas por las ventanas. Apenas había dado una buena fumada cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

Era Lucy.

"¡No me ignores!"

Sonrió todavía con el cigarrillo entre los dientes y escribió una respuesta rápida.

"Felicidades, princesa".

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Caporegime: **término italiano utilizado en la mafia u organizaciones criminales para referirse a un miembro de alto rango semejante a un capitán o teniente que está a cargo de un grupo de soldados y sigue las órdenes del capo bastone (subjefe) o directamente del jefe o Don de una familia criminal.

**Capodecime**: variante del término caporegime que significa literalmente cabeza de diez.

**Arabesque:** posición sobre una pierna mientras la otra, que se encuentra elevada, se estira por detrás.

**Pas de deux:** paso en ballet realizado conjuntamente por dos personas. Usualmente consiste en una entrée (entrada de la pareja), adagio, dos variaciones (una para cada bailarín, por lo general es un allegro), y una coda.


	2. Historia

**N/A: Sólo les diré una cosa. Esta historia tiene truco, probablemente aún no lo vean pero al siguiente capítulo estarán algo confundidos. ¡Los quiero!**

* * *

.

_**Parte 1**_

**Capítulo**** 2: **

Historia

.

.

Lucy Heartphilia recuerda bien cuando fue adoptada a pesar de tener la corta edad de seis años; lo recuerda bien porque fue un pequeño rayo de luz en su oscuridad que la azotó por al menos dos años durante el periodo posterior a la muerte de sus padres. Fue un asesinato que todavía nadie se explica, no recordaba nada de ese día ni de esa época soleada de su vida, solo sabe que fue muy feliz, que sus padres la querían y que vivía en una casa gigante, con un enorme patio y una alberca en una de las colonias más conocidas y codiciadas de Magnolia.

Los policías terminaron enviándole a una casa de huérfanos, donde permaneció dos años siendo completamente abusada por sus compañeros. Eso era lo que más deseaba borrar de su cabeza, los constantes chillidos de los niños crueles jalándole el cabello, tirando su comida, tiritando de frío al dormir en el suelo porque otros usurpaban su lugar para dormir (un feo colchón destartalado). Le costaba adecuarse a su nueva vida después de ser una niña rica, después de las atenciones de sus sirvientes y de tener todo lo que deseaba.

Un día había corrido fuera del lugar, cuando uno de los niños había decidido quitarle a su gato de las manos y pintarlo de color azul. El pobre animal apenas podía respirar cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la veterinaria más cercana.

El calor y la brisa del verano le evocan memorias que danzan en el fondo de su cabeza; la campanilla y los gritos que siguieron mientras le rogaba al tipo detrás del mostrador que atendiese a su gatito, que no tenía como pagarle pero haría lo que fuese. Nunca notó la pistola que apuntaba en la dirección al dependiente, ni del hombre a un lado de ella que vestía un abrigo a pesar del calor y un sombrero en su cabeza.

El pobre dependiente estaba completamente pálido, le gritó que se fuera y ella se había soltado a llorar amargamente ahí, porque Happy estaba quieto y parecía que si nadie lo ayudaba, no lograría sobrevivir. Vio el arma cuando el hombre castaño apuntó hacia el veterinario y dio un cabezazo hacia la niña, su voz se escuchaba rasposa, furiosa, melancólica—. Ayuda a la niña, pedazo de mierda.

Salió de detrás de la mesita metálica, le quitó el gato de las manos y corrió hacia dentro de la tienda, hacia el consultorio veterinario. El hombre de la pistola le indicó a otros dos tipos vestidos de traje que siguieran al médico. Lucy no sabía de donde habían aparecido.

Seguía mirando el arma asustada, sin moverse y sin tener idea de qué estaba pasando o _por qué_ la había ayudado. El individuo frente a ella continuó mirándole mientras bajaba el arma hasta la mesa y después se quitaba el sombrero, analizándola con esos ojos penetrantes—, ¿Dónde están tus padres, mocosa?

La pequeña Lucy dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y titubeando, contestó recelosa—, están muertos…y no soy mocosa, soy Lucy.

La evaluó por otro segundo—. Muy bien, mocosa Lucy —escupió las palabras, burlándose de ella—, ¿quién te cuida y porqué vienes sola hasta este lugar tan peligroso?

Adentro del consultorio veterinario, un maullido frenético se escuchó, pero la niña no retiró la vista del hombre con el arma—, vivo en el orfanato de calle arriba, con las brujas.

Se rio entre dientes—, ¿te refieres a las monjas? —peinó su barba con sus dedos sin borrar su risita—, me caes bien, niñata.

—Mi nombre es Lucy.

—Sí, sí —desdeñó sus palabras con una mano—, supongo que los otros mocosos le hicieron eso a tu maldito gato. No te pongas a chillar si se muere, ¿bien?

La niña se mordió los labios tratando de asimilar las palabras y el aprovechó para buscar algo entre su abrigo, un cigarrillo que encendió lentamente, soplando sobre uno de los extremos y con el encendedor en la otra punta. Los otros tipos vestidos de negro salieron detrás del veterinario, que le entregó el gato a Lucy.

—Era un ataque de alergia por la pintura. Lo revertí con una simple inyección pero no creo que le puedas quitar el color nunca.

Ella acarició al felino que permanecía quieto, pestañeando—. Muchas gra-

—Dale las gracias a esta mocosa —el arma nuevamente apuntaba en la dirección del salvador de Happy—, te habría matado si no lo hubieras logrado. —Un momento de tensión después, bajó el arma—. Vámonos.

Giró sobre sí y pasó a lado de la niña rubia que miraba el movimiento suave y silencioso de los hombres que se dirigían a la salida. Gildarts volteó a verla ya parado en la puerta.

—Lucy, llévame al orfanato.

.

Las monjas se persignaron cuando se sentó a esperar que guardase todas sus cosas en una maleta, no había mucho que ella tuviera, así que empacó la poca ropa que tenía, uno de sus peluches destartalados y levantó a Happy con ella. Varios niños la miraron mientras ella hacía su camino fuera de la institución.

Recordaba perfectamente esa sensación de incertidumbre, de no saber que le esperaba, de no tener ni idea de por qué prefería millones de veces irse con un extraño que escupía groserías a diestra y siniestra, y que portaba un arma escondida entre el abrigo negro que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, a quedarse en esa casa de huérfanos.

Estuvo muy sorprendida cuando llegaron a su destino. Entre sus elucubraciones de niña, había creído que sería algo así como un almacén, lleno de cucarachas, nunca se imaginó que pudiese ser una casa normal, mucho menos un área residencial con varias casas de lo más exquisitas, ubicadas todas alrededor de la principal. Su casa antigua era incluso mucho más pequeña que _eso_. Gildarts estacionó su auto en la entrada y un mayordomo ya esperaba por ellos en la entrada.

—Acompáñame, niña.

Los recibió el sirviente con una sonrisa, era un sujeto alto en un traje bien entallado y que caminaba completamente erguido. En cuanto la vio cargar con su pequeña mochila destartalada, se la quitó de las manos delicadamente—. Me haré cargo de sus pertenencias, mi señorita.

Lo siguieron pasando la gran entrada de la casa, y algunos vitrales de un largo pasillo que terminaba en una puerta grande de caoba. Las pinturas que adornaban el lugar se encontraban empotradas en arcos de concreto sobre la misma pared. Lucy examinó todo el lugar con interés, sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

Capricornio, el mayordomo, tocó la puerta dos veces antes de que desde dentro de la habitación saliera una voz vieja y ruda, indicándoles que podían pasar. Capricornio se inclinó hacia el hombre atrás de un escritorio enorme—, ha llegado el señor Gildarts y una señorita.

—¿Señorita? —giró una silla de rueditas, y por fin logró ver al que debía ser el jefe. Un hombre pequeño, vestido en un traje negro y un sombrero muy parecido al de su nuevo padre adoptivo sobre su cabello blanco—, pero ¡qué tenemos aquí!

Bajó de la silla y avanzó hasta la niña, observándola de cerca y entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella—, ¿qué significa esto? —le dio una mirada a Gildarts, parecía ver a través de todas esas capas y las expresiones que cargaba. Apretó los dientes cuando su jefe tomó un poco de distancia—, que hayas adoptado a una niña de la calle no traerá a Canna de regreso, ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé—apretó los puños, giró hacia Lucy, quitándose el abrigo y el saco y tirándolos hacia el sillón de piel frente al escritorio de roble. Se agazapó hasta su altura y la tomó de los hombros—. Lucy, quiero presentarte al jefe de nuestra casa, Don Makarov.

Ella pestañeó.

El viejo le dio una sonrisa extraña, se giró sobre su eje y volvió a sentarse en su silla—. Por ahora te quedarás con tu padre en su casa, veremos después que va a suceder contigo, pequeña Lucy.

Fue entonces cuando la rubia notó a los dos muchachos parados del otro lado de la habitación, el primero era un joven de unos dieciocho años, de cabello rubio, bastante musculoso por debajo del traje y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, la siguiente, era una chica tan solo unos cuantos años más joven, el cabello rojo le llegaba por debajo de la cintura entallada en una falda negra. Ambos parecían demasiado serios para su edad.

—Ellos son Laxus y Erza, princesa, pero no pueden jugar contigo, ¿está bien?

Se mordió los labios. No importaba, ya había aprendido a ser solitaria en los estúpidos orfanatos por los que había pasado, así que antes de que siguieran hablando, decidió inclinarse, completamente agradecida de estar en otro lugar—, ¡se lo agradezco, maestro!

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Gildarts resopló por lo bajo y el viejo soltó una risa complacida—. Ya veo por qué la adoptaste.

.

Pasaron días, la casa de Gildarts no era tan grande como a la que había entrado al principio, pero igual le parecía un sueño, casi como la de sus padres, con un gran patio y una alberca en la parte de atrás. Le había abierto la puerta a una habitación ya previamente utilizada por una niña, no tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir por qué. Las fotos de la verdadera hija de Gildarts, una niña de cabello castaño, desfilaban por entre todas las cosas dentro de la casa, en los retratos arriba de las repisas, en los libros de la estantería rayados con colores estrambóticos.

No sabía que había pasado con ella, pero decidió no preguntar por el momento, luego, cuando por fin cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se armó de valor para preguntárselo…pero esa era otra historia diferente.

Se adecuó bastante bien a su nueva vida dentro de la casa, Gildarts no era un sustituto para su padre, pero había desarrollado un sentimiento de apego muy parecido, incluso si el hombre no era cariñoso. Una chica de cabello rosa también vivía con ellos, Virgo. Se quedaba con ella cuando su padre adoptivo salía a _trabajar, _ella se había vuelto más su amiga en lo que llevaba de tiempo en ese lugar.

—¿Hoy sí planea salir a jugar, princesa?

La rubia levantó la vista de donde Happy lamía su plato de atún. El veterinario había tenido razón, por más que le bañara, la pintura se había impregnado en su pelaje—. Estoy bien aquí.

Virgo pasó un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Hay otros niños aquí también.

—No me gustan los niños— la muchacha levantó ambas cejas.

—Qué curioso, usted también es una niña.

La fulminó con la mirada. No solo no le gustaban, los odiaba, los repudiaba, todos eran crueles, malos, le jalaban el cabello y le hacían maldades, incluso el pobre gato que había rescatado de la basura había sufrido las consecuencias de la pobre mentalidad de esos pequeños demonios. Virgo la seguía mirando con tristeza, como si se pudiese imaginar todo lo que había sufrido en esos lugares.

Decidió dejarla y abrió la puerta trasera de la casa, dejando entrar el aire seco de otoño; ahí fue donde comenzó todo nuevamente. Happy parecía poseído por un demonio cuando corrió con toda velocidad hacia afuera, pasando por entre los pies de Virgo, quien tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta. Se aventó a seguirlo, corriendo por entre las casas sin bardas, todas conectadas en ese residencial donde todos eran familia o tenían algo que ver con ese _trabajo_ que tenía su padre nuevo.

Tuvo que arrastrarse entre algunos arbustos para encontrarlo. El gato pasó corriendo entre su más puro terror. Niños aparentemente de su misma edad, jugando en un área de juegos donde había puentes colgantes, rampas y arena. Los cuatro la miraron con interés cuando se paró del suelo, con las rodillas llenas de lodo.

—¡Tú debes ser Lucy! —la única niña albina entre el grupo saltó hacia ella con felicidad—, no seré la única mujer.

Por detrás de ella se juntaron los otros, uno que estaba semidesnudo _por alguna extraña razón_ que no planeaba preguntar, otro con el mismo cabello blanco de la niña frente a ella y, el último, el niño idiota que cargaba a Happy entre sus brazos. Tenía el cabello _rosa_. Tragó duro.

—¡Devuélveme a Happy! — ignoró groseramente a la niña y extendió las manos, esperando que se lo regresara. El mocoso entrecerró los ojos, levantando a Happy por el lomo.

—¿Te refieres a este bicho? Vino corriendo hacia mí, es mío.

Lucy _realmente_ no recordaba habérsele aventando para golpearlo, pero se lo habían contado tantas veces, que ya no dudaba de haberlo hecho. Recordaba bien al joven Natsu siendo un imbécil, así que probablemente sí se merecía haberlo golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente, o más bien, golpearlo hasta que llegó la hermana mayor de Lissana, Mirajane y la obligó a separarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Happy había terminado bajo custodia de Natsu (sólo porque el animal prefería su compañía y sólo por eso) cuando después, su padre decidió enviarla a un colegio para chicas en otro país. Nunca se había llevado bien con el idiota de pelo color _salmón…_ porque, aunque fuese rosa nunca parecía querer aceptarlo. O al menos eso fue hasta que ella se fue por casi doce años a Albarless, el lugar de origen de toda la familia del gremio.

Gildarts y Makarov habían decidido enseñarle sus costumbres y que mejor forma de enviarla a vivir al lugar donde habían nacido; como nuevo integrante, se debía acostumbrar a su vida, así que básicamente creció en un país ajeno a todo lo que ella conocía, conservando su apellido, pero aprendiendo las costumbres de su familia adoptiva, criándose entre armas, gánsteres y peleas comerciales.

Su padre la visitaba cada que podía. Aprendió también los puestos de los mafiosos, y aunque se tenía la idea que las mujeres debían permanecer al margen de asuntos de negocios, también le enseñaron todo al respecto.

Así que mientras le enseñaban ballet en la academia, ella repasaba mentalmente las reglas, las posiciones de sus superiores y la historia de esa familia a la que le habían dado la oportunidad de ser parte. No se dio cuenta lo mucho que arraigaron a su ser al gremio, hasta que supo que haría cualquier cosa por su familia adoptiva.

A pesar de todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de todos esos años, no había querido saber nada de su familia real ni de todo el capital que ella debía tener en algún lugar como herencia. No hasta que sintiera la suficiente madurez como para no salir con un arma a dispararle a media ciudad, o en su defecto rogarle a su padre, el nuevo Don, que desatara una guerra citadina.

Gildarts había ascendido cuando Makarov decidió retirarse tres años antes que ella tomara el avión de regreso a Fiore, para continuar sus estudios universitarios en Magnolia. Una de las ciudades más preparada, grande y famosa del mundo. Fueron horas completas de aburrimiento sola, Levy, su mejor amiga del colegio había decidido mudarse con ella a Magnolia persiguiendo su sueño de ser médico, pero no llegaría hasta después de varios meses que ella se hubiese instalado.

El calor de esa primavera era agradable a diferencia del calor que azotaba en Arakitashia. Cuando bajó del avión, se colocó rápidamente sus lentes de sol, bloqueando los rayos que amenazaban con derretir sus preciosas retinas y soltó una maldición cuando una de las rueditas de la maleta se rompió después de solo arrastrarla por pocos metros.

Se quitó la chaqueta de mezclilla, dejando su delgado y formado cuerpo a la vista de todos…y todas. Había crecido sabiéndose hermosa, porque no había otra forma de describirse; el ballet y la danza habían moldeado su cuerpo, torneando sus largas piernas y redondas caderas. Tenía también una cintura de los mil demonios y claro, sabía cómo utilizar sus atributos para ganarse las cosas…después de todo, había terminado de crecer como mafiosa.

No tardó en aparecer el primer idiota en caer redondo ante su trampa, como todos los demás que ofrecían su ayuda, la devoraba con la mirada de arriba abajo y muy seguro se imaginaba metido entre sus piernas. Ni en un millón de años.

Le dio una sonrisita hipócrita.

Lo que sí podría hacer era cargar sus maletas hasta donde su padre probablemente la esperaba en su auto negro sedán conducido por uno de sus _soldatto_—. ¿Te puedo molestar con tu ayuda? No puedo cargar todo esto yo sola.

El muchacho titubeó, demasiado absorto con su belleza como para formar una oración coherente. Cuando al fin logró componerse, le sonrió y dijo—: Hasta donde desees.

La siguió de cerca, cargando ambas maletas y dejándola solamente con su pequeño bolso de diseñador. El sonido de sus tacones levantaba miradas que permanecían sobre ella una vez que pasaba a su lado, ya estaba acostumbrada a todas esas miradas de envidia, de deseo y de lo _que fuese_ que pensara esa gente enferma. El muchacho detrás de ella, estaba haciéndole preguntas que solo se molestaba en contestar con monosílabos.

Una cara conocida apareció esperando desinteresadamente sobre un auto negro. Gray estaba guapísimo, más alto que ella, con el traje puesto que enmarcaba sus anchos hombros y mirando la pantalla de su teléfono con interés. Se aproximó con una sonrisa y se paró frente a él, dejando al pobre chico que cargaba sus maletas correr detrás de ella.

—Gray—habló con su voz cantarina y el muchacho levantó la vista, siendo atrapado con la guardia baja. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de envolverla en un abrazo fraternal y levantarla con una vuelta llena de felicidad.

—¡Woah! Lucy Heartphilia, estás preciosa— la dejó de nuevo en el suelo, recuperando un poco de espacio—, todos van a morir cuando te vean. Bueno, excepto Gildarts que no quiso compartirte mucho.

Se encontró sonriendo como tonta, quería verlos a todos de nuevo, la última vez que había regresado a Fiore todavía tenía como doce años y en general los quería a todos…excepto al idiota insoportable, ni si quiera entonces había madurado un poco. Pobre Happy, pero no era su culpa ya que el propio animal había decidido quedarse con él. Ella nunca entendería a los gatos en general, por eso siempre había preferido a los perros.

Gray subió sus maletas a la cajuela excusando a su padre de ir a buscarla por sus negocios y sus reuniones inquebrantables. Le abrió la puerta del auto y antes de que subiera, giro para encontrarse al chico cargador de maletas, no era una completa malagradecida, así que se inclinó, así como en Albarless, y dejó un beso en su mejilla—. Muchas gracias.

No iba a conseguir meterse a su cama, pero al menos podía dejarle un beso que perduraría en sus recuerdos. Subió riéndose de su crueldad hasta que Gray estuvo a su lado y frunció los labios.

—Sí sabes que eso ocasionara muchos desvelos en las noches, ¿verdad?

—Qué asco—arrugó la nariz, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y dejó que Gray condujera el auto hasta su casa. Su verdadera casa.

.

Estaba mejorada. Tuvo que pestañear para despertar de la ensoñación que le causaba el residencial. En el lugar, había una casa más en uno de los terrenos vacíos y todo parecía incluso mejor que cuando había estado viviendo ahí, las jardineras con sus prímulas completamente abiertas, el agua que salía de la fuente. Parecía un cuento de hadas.

Gray se estacionó en la entrada de la casa más grande, justo al pie de las escaleras—. Espera, abriré tu puerta.

—Está bien— habría mentido si dijera que no había estado mirando a su compañero por la esquina de sus ojos, los años lo habían favorecido sustancialmente, la forma de sus movimientos más suaves, su manera tan caballerosa de hablar. Se obligó a quitárselo de la mente, no podría incluso si quisiera, no con uno de los _caporegime_ de su padre.

Tomó su teléfono para escribirle un mensaje rápido a Levy, colocándose los lentes en forma de diadema y distrayéndose por un momento. Afuera, escuchó una voz ronca, un poco alta y con tono divertido, se acercaban por la puerta del copiloto.

—A Lucy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la voz con agregada sorpresa. Ella levantó la vista—, ¿la princesa llegaba hoy?

No podía ser cierto.

Esa mata de pelo rosa la reconocería en cualquier lado.

Pero a _ese_ hombre, no. Casi deja caer la boca abierta cuando lo miró bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera, no traía el saco puesto, las mangas de la camisa blanca enrolladas por encima de sus codos, marcando sus tonificados músculos por debajo, los tirantes que se cruzaban de sus hombros amplios hacia atrás de su espalda perfectamente esculpida y con las empuñaduras de las armas saliendo del fajín. La típica bufanda que siempre cargaba alrededor de sus caderas…_y esos malditos ojos puntiagudos._

Gray habló cuando el chico llegó hasta el auto—, iré a hablar con el don. Llévala adentro.

Soltó un resoplido con sarcasmo, acercándose a su lugar—, no creo que vaya a perderse.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y entonces, Natsu paró en seco cuando sus miradas por fin se encontraron.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Por cierto, esta historia (como casi todas mis historias) es Nalu, pero claro que agregaré de otras parejas c:, ¿algún review?**


	3. Esconder

**N/A: ¡Cuarentena!**

* * *

.

_**Parte 2**_

**Capítulo 3**

Esconder

.

.

Ningún nuevo mensaje. Ninguna llamada nueva.

Bloqueó su teléfono nuevamente con uno de los botones y decidió que seguir esperando _algo_, no era sano para ella. No había pasado la noche sin poder dormir, pero si era una pequeña vocecita que le recordaba cada segundo que había algo raro.

Se encogió de hombros, desdeñando el asunto y al fin decidiéndose a dar el siguiente paso. Gildarts ya estaba trabajando dentro de su oficina a esa hora de la mañana y dio unos cuantos golpecitos antes de que su voz rasposa sonara del otro lado de la puerta.

Olía a madera y se permitió disfrutar el aroma por unos segundos mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en el sillón rojo de piel frente al escritorio de su padre. Gray y Erza la miraron desde un lado de la oficina.

—Buenos días—sonrió iluminando la estancia lúgubre—, espero que por fin tengas tiempo para escucharme.

Su padre le devolvió la sonrisa, el cansancio en las bolsas debajo de sus ojos la preocupaba constantemente.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo?

Gildarts se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Es algo de vida o muerte?

Ella dejó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, jugando con el borde del suéter con ambas manos y acercándose un poco más. No lo era realmente, pero…sí lo era, al menos para ella. Se tragó toda su frustración después de analizarlo por un momento.

—No…mucho —le sostuvo la mirada, poniéndole los ojos de perrito más manipuladores que tenía y Gildarts no pudo resistirse, soltando un suspiro aparatoso.

—Te prometo que cuando regrese del hospital, hablaremos.

—¿El hospital?

—Iba a salir en un momento, al parecer el imbécil de Natsu pasó la noche ahí.

Se sintió como un balde de agua fría y se obligó a pestañear, fingiendo entre indiferencia y curiosidad para no dejar escapar ningún sonido de alarma—, ¿en el hospital?

—Una herida de bala. Mira dice que no es grave, pero quiero asegurarme —Gray caminó detrás del sofá en dirección a la salida.

—No me sorprende ya, creo que fue el hombro.

—¿Otra vez?

Los dos pares de ojos la miraron cuestionándola. Ella se enderezó—, ya saben, la vez que vino a mitad de la noche…con la herida…abierta.

Erza tomó su barbilla pensativa.

—Sí, creo que sucedió… hace años— miró a Gildarts—, lo tuvimos aquí como dos semanas sin hacer casi nada.

—Ah. Casi me vuelve loco —se levantó y tomó el saco del perchero. Tanto Erza como Gray se movieron para salir de la oficina, en busca del auto. Cuando se encontró sola con su padre, él palmeó su hombro—, que buena memoria tienes.

_¿Por qué recuerdas eso?_

Fingió que no entendió su comentario y sonrió inocentemente. Claro que lo recordaba bien, todo sobre ese tiempo era una memoria muy vívida, pero nunca sería capaz de mencionarle nada de _eso_ a su padre. Se colgó de su brazo para acompañarlo hasta la salida de la mansión.

—¿Crees que pueda ir contigo? Levy está dando sus prácticas en el hospital donde trabaja Mira.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que no te gustaban los hospitales.

—No lo hacen …mucho.

.

Levy estaba enojada. Se le notaba en la manera de caminar y en la forma en la que introducía sus pequeñas manos al fondo de la bata blanca. Su gesto se compuso ligeramente cuando la vio saludándola desde la entrada, pero conservaba las mejillas sonrojadas y si observaba con demasiado detenimiento, un ojo estaba temblándole.

—¿Necesitas café o algo así?

—Para nada— se pasó la mano entre el cabello, peinándolo detrás de su oreja—, es otra vez él, Lucy.

Soltó una risita divertida. Hacía al menos un mes, le había platicado Levy, había llegado al área de urgencias un tipo medio muerto, no sabía con exactitud los detalles, pero varias costillas fracturadas, respirando con dificultad, sangrando de todos lados y con golpes hasta por debajo de la lengua. Después de un sinfín de placas y valoraciones por la mayoría del personal médico, le había tocado a Levy limpiar todas sus heridas.

Levy juraba que no había llamado su atención, pero Lucy la conocía del suficiente tiempo como para saber que el hablarle de él continuamente, las mejillas rojas y el nerviosismo, no era simplemente cuestión de trabajar en un hospital. A Levy le encantaba el tipo y al parecer a él también, porque curiosamente, sólo se aparecía nuevamente el mismo día que ella tenía que asistir.

Un día era dolor de muelas.

Al otro venía con alguna herida.

Siempre cuando Levy estaba de apoyo en el área. Y su amiga no era tonta, por supuesto que no.

—¡No te rías! La doctora Mirajane ya se dio cuenta de todo— cubrió su cara con ambas manos—, no entiendo como puede ser tan obvio. ¿Tan difícil es pedir mi número de teléfono?

—Con tantos piercings en todos lados no creo que tenga miedo de hacerlo. Tal vez no cree que es el momento correcto —cambio de pie, dejando también una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha—, deberías tomar la iniciativa.

—No es tan fácil, ¡para ti es muy sencillo decirlo!

—Te recuerdo que pasé bastante tiempo igual o peor que tú en este momento— se cruzó de brazos, regresando su mente a lo que venía a hacer—, necesito que me metas al hospital.

Levy levantó una ceja—, puedes pasar sin ningún problema. Natsu está en la habitación 072, segundo piso, a la izquierda. De nada.

Lucy hizo una mueca y fue el turno de la chica de reírse de ella—, necesito estar disfrazada para que mi padre no me reconozca.

—¿Vienes a hacer una visita conyugal? —imitó escandalizarse, tapando sus labios con una mano—, estamos en un hospital, Lucy. Ten decencia.

—Muy graciosa.

.

.

Era demasiado corto, tal vez era porque no era su talla o porque no estaba usando medias. Amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y se inmiscuyó entre los pasillos, revalorando su decisión de entrar con un disfraz, al final de todo, tal vez no era necesario.

Esperó en una esquina, todavía empujando el carrito con medicinas, aguardando por la salida de los mafiosos de la habitación. Solo iría a hablar con él y saldría corriendo. No tenía por qué fallar nada.

Gray fue el primero en salir, pero nadie le siguió. Después de un rato, reingresó con una botella de agua. Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando vio al jefe, Gildarts, a su _consieglere_ Erza y a Gray salir, su padre estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo y Lucy tuvo que contenerse para no saltar frente a él y quitárselo de los labios.

Odiaba esa fea adicción.

Empujó el carrito cerciorándose que nadie la miraba y prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación, empujando la puerta con un golpe y cerrándola por completo. Cuando se giró, se encontró con una cómoda y sencilla habitación de hospital, la cama estaba desierta y la ventana abierta de par en par. Había un clóset medio abierto y otra puerta cerrada que solo podía ser el baño. Natsu se había girado hacia ella al escuchar el estruendo, todavía vestía el pijama blanco del hospital, la camisa dejaba ver un vendaje por debajo y se descubrió frunciendo el ceño cuando cenizas del cigarrillo entre sus labios cayeron al suelo.

Pestañeó varias veces, completamente absorto.

—¿Por qué estás fumando? —Lucy caminó enfadada hasta él, quitándole el vicio de la boca y buscando con la mirada donde tirarlo. Natsu reaccionó, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Pero qué demonios traes puesto?

—Fue idea de Levy.

—No está mal —levantó una mano hacia su cadera pero casi instintivamente, Lucy soltó un manotazo rápido, haciéndolo que retrocediera.

—Hey, hey, sin tocar. Estamos en un hospital.

Él gruñó tratando de alivianar el escozor de su piel con la otra mano—, cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te puede ver Gildarts.

—Estaba preocupada.

—Solo es un roce de bala —abrió la camisa para dejarle ver el vendaje—, pero Mira quiso que me quedara porque al parecer perdí mucha sangre. Estoy bien.

Ella se mordió el labio, recargándose a lado de la ventana y soltando un suspiro calmado—, ah, bien. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

—Sin batería —la imitó, recargándose lo suficientemente lejos pero con una sonrisa dulce—, lo siento. No quería preocuparte.

Su mirada vagó hacia afuera y frunció el ceño de manera automática. Lucy tuvo que seguir su mirada para encontrarse con un hombre sentado en una banca de concreto. Era realmente alto, piel morena y cabello que llegaba hasta sus caderas. Vestía pantalones cargo y una camiseta negra. Cuando miró los piercings supo exactamente quién era.

El _amigo_ de Levy.

—¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? —la repulsión con la que habló, la hizo regresar la mirada.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Gajeel Redfox de Phantom Lord; no es una buena familia.

Mafioso.

El amigo de Levy era un mafioso… también. ¿Cómo podría tener la osadía de decirle a su amiga que se alejara de él cuando ella misma pertenecía a esa mafia tan temida? Claro que Levy contaba con su entera protección… pero nunca se lo había si quiera mencionado. Era un secreto a voces. Claro que le había contado sobre su adopción, sobre su padre, sobre el negocio de los casinos y del aceite… pero nunca de lo que había debajo. Había trabajado muy duro para mantenerla al margen del problema, así como su padre adoptivo había insistido en dejarla a ella fuera de los negocios familiares.

—¿Esa no es tu amiga?

Carajo.

Levy caminó hacia él mafioso con pequeños pasos y con la misma rapidez le entregó algo en las manos.

_Carajo._

Se quiso maldecir por decirle que tomara la iniciativa. Al menos ya se estaba dando la vuelta y antes de esperar que el tipo examinara el papel, ya había regresado al hospital. Apretó los dientes, pensando en que decirle… y como… separarlos.

—¿Por qué no es una buena familia?

—Trabajan con drogas. Se dice que también tienen una red de prostitución— sacudió la cabeza—, ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto? Sabes perfectamente que no te puedo decir nada o el jefe me va a colgar.

—Ay, por favor, nunca se enteraría que fuiste tú. Sabe lo mal que nos llevamos.

Él levantó una ceja, avanzando un paso hacia ella y cerrando la distancia—, ¿quieres pelear entonces?

—Ven a por mí.

Sus manos viajaron detrás de su cuello instintivamente, tratando de evitar el vendaje por debajo mientras se lanzaba a besarla. Sus besos siempre habían sido _algo _más, algo que hacía que olvidara todo y que le temblara todo el suelo, ese algo que la hacía querer _más_, siempre más.

Sus manos recorrieron su cintura y fueron bajando peligrosamente por sus caderas, casi podía anticipar como terminarían, pero entonces hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Llámenla paranoica, pero eran habilidades que había desarrollado a lo largo de dos años de relación a escondidas. Siempre que entraba a un lugar con Natsu, había aprendido a buscar lugares o recovecos para esconderse, por eso había notado el closet casi abierto, perfecto para saltar dentro si la ocasión lo requería y también había aprendido a escuchar, porque al inicio todos sus sentidos estaban terriblemente ocupados y distraídos y eso le había costado que los descubrieran, Juvia, Virgo, Juvia, Levy y Leo… en ese orden.

Pobre Juvia.

Cerró la puerta de madera del clóset incluso antes que Natsu notara que se le había escapado nuevamente de las manos. Gray entró con pasos pesados.

—Mira dice que te vistas, en un rato estarán los documentos de tu alta. —Por entre las ranuras, lo vio tirarle la camisa blanca y el traje negro—, Natsu apenas pudo atraparlos en el aire—, ah, y aquí están tus zapatos.

Los aventó nuevamente, uno lo golpeó en el estómago y el otro la pared—, estoy convaleciente, pedazo de mierda.

—Lo que quieras, cámbiate ya.

Natsu desvió la mirada hacia el clóset por un segundo, preguntándose por la chica dentro, pero comenzó a retirar los botones de la camisa para cambiarse. Su mente parecía analizar la situación con cuidado.

Ya tenía la camisa puesta y comenzaba a retirarse los pantalones cuando miró hacia Gray—, ¿crees que puedas llamar a Mirajane?

—¿Para qué? ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte, flamitas?

—Ve por ella— su amigo rodó los ojos y abandonó la habitación malhumorado. Lucy entonces aprovechó la oportunidad, brincando fuera. No podía dejar que Gray la viera con esa ropa o no escucharía el final de todo—, sólo tardará unos minutos.

—Gracias —ya había llegado a la puerta cuando se giró y caminó sobre sus pasos. Natsu estaba pateando el pantalón del pijama fuera y con el pantalón negro del traje ya en las manos. Lucy aprovechó para robarle un último beso, colando su lengua por entre sus dientes para encenderlo de golpe—, te veo después.

Se le cayeron los pantalones de las manos mientras la miraba salir corriendo de la habitación.

.

.

—¿Qué tal está Levy?

—Trabajando bien —se abrazó nuevamente de su brazo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro—, tú hueles a cigarro.

Gray soltó un bufido divertido. Natsu también ya había subido como copiloto y apenas logró ver una sonrisa desde el asiento de atrás.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —El auto se empezó a mover y al mismo tiempo, ella se tensó, no quería soltarle la bomba de golpe—, ¿es de nuevo sobre el auto que quieres? Ya te dije que no quiero que-

—No —se soltó, pensando cuidadosamente en sus palabras—, pero me gustaría discutirlo solos.

.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su casa, Natsu le dio una mirada rápida antes de desaparecer nuevamente y ella por su parte, siguió a su padre hasta la sala de estar. Virgo ya estaba sirviendo el té. Un hábito que había podido inculcarle a su padre en vez del whiskey.

—¿Sabes? —se dejó caer en el asiento y ella se sentó en otro sofá—, me estás causando ansiedad. ¿Ya puedes hablar?

—Es sobre…—respiró hondo y dejó escapar una sonrisita—, compré un apartamento.

Gildarts levantó una ceja, analizando las palabras con cuidado.

—¿Para qué? ¿planeas rentarlo?

Claro, para su padre todo era un potencial negocio. Ella se aclaró la garganta, no queriendo romper el corazón de su padre adoptivo por completo. La idea había comenzado hacía meses y no se pudo deshacer de ella fácilmente, su vida en la ciudad la había orientado a terminar de esa manera. Había estudiado comercio internacional por los últimos tres años y estaba a punto de terminar, su vida como bailarina de ballet también iba mejorando, cada vez obteniendo nuevos y mejores papeles en las presentaciones y su relación con Natsu se veía cada vez más seria; la distancia también la afectaba, teniendo que moverse desde el centro de la ciudad hasta sus afueras cuando podía simplemente permanecer cerca de sus amigas, de su trabajo en la compañía y de la universidad.

—Me gustaría vivir sola.

Virgo le había entregado la tasa de té a Gildarts y él se detuvo por completo antes de llevársela a los labios. Entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, su mente girando a miles de revoluciones por minuto—, ¿por qué de repente?

—Es más por la universidad y el ballet. —Su padre bajó la tasa, peinando su barba y dejándose caer en el respaldo del mueble—, además, viviría con Levy y Juvia.

Mentira.

Ellas ya tenían el departamento al lado de ella.

—No.

—Papá.

—Déjame pensarlo —dio un sorbo a su té—, sal de aquí y llama a Erza. Necesito hablar algo con ella.

Sintió una ola de furia recorrer su cuerpo pero decidió no explotar. Su padre nunca había sido de ceder ante caprichos y enojos, era más del tipo que cedía ante cariños, ojitos de perrito y paciencia. _Mucha_ paciencia.

No tuvo que buscarla, Erza ya estaba entrando a la casa cuando ella abrió las puertas de la sala de estar. Iba a irse, de verdad iba a retirarse pero la curiosidad de que hablaran de ella pudo más que su prudencia.

Se quedó en la puerta, con una oreja contra la caoba, verificando que ni capricornio ni virgo la vieran ahí.

Las voces amortiguadas apenas se podían escuchar; entre ellas pudo distinguir su nombre, luego algo de un puerto, después la palabra aceite y entonces supo que tenía que irse porque no estaban hablando de ella y de lo mucho que quería mudarse. No porque no amara ese lugar, ni el constante trato con todas las personas…si no por que buscaba algo para ella.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Dio un salto, aún con las manos sobre la puerta. Natsu tenía los brazos cruzados y la fulminaba con una mirada de fastidio.

—No es lo que parece.

—¿Que estabas tratando de escuchar?

—No por lo que crees— por fin se giró por completo hacia él—, de verdad.

Quiso abrazarle pero fue detenida por una mano en su frente, evitando que avanzara hacia él y regresándola a la realidad. Estaban en medio de la casa, sin nada que los escondiera. Tan precavida podía ser a veces, como distraída.

—Sabes perfectamente que tienes _prohibido_ escuchar sobre los negocios de-

—La familia, blah blah blah —enredó una mano en su bufanda para hacerlo ceder pero en vez de hacerlo, Natsu cubrió sus ojos, cegándola, empujándola y tomándola de la cintura para que no cayera hacia atrás. Estaban forcejeando cuando Virgo abrió la puerta de golpe.

Una ola de aire frío le tocó las mejillas. Golpeó la mano de Natsu con un manotazo para que la dejara ver lo que estaba sucediendo y se separaron de golpe. Su padre rodó los ojos.

—¿Otra vez peleando? —se pasó una mano por el cabello—, parece que son niños todavía. No puedo creer que no puedan hacer las paces al menos un día.

Natsu la señaló.

—Estaba espiando.

—¡Eres un soplón!

—No eres de mi bando.

Gruñó, sintiendo el enojo recorrer su cuerpo. Era un _hijo de-_

—Lucy.

Ella regresó la mirada. Su padre estaba de brazos cruzados.

—Sabes que está prohibido que tú-

—¡Sí, ya! ¡Lo entiendo! —Dio media vuelta y pasó a un lado de Natsu, golpeando su hombro convaleciente. El muchacho soltó un gruñido de enojo, encogiéndose para soportar el dolor. —Ay, lo lamento... no te vi.

—No, no lo lamentas.

Le sacó la lengua antes de subir las escaleras enfurecida. Tendía a olvidar lo insoportable que podía ser. Más cuando la hacía gemir hasta los cielos.

.

.

Hubo un golpe en su puerta y ella rodó sobre sí. Natsu había entrado, cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Genial.

Era hora de su tiempo feliz.

—Hey —levantó su torso e inmediatamente perdió la sonrisa de sus labios. El tipo aún tenía una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y parecía buscar las palabras correctas para decir algo—, ¿estás bien?

—¿Quieres mudarte?

Lucy se sentó sobre sus tobillos—, sé que debí decírtelo antes.

—¿Tú crees?

—Quería estar segura antes de hacerlo.

Natsu pasó una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, suspirando pesadamente—, ¿qué le dijiste a Gildarts?

—Que quería mudarme… por la universidad.

—Sabe que estás saliendo con alguien.

—¿Qué?

—Me dijo que te investigara —recargó una mano en una de sus caderas.

Fue como un golpe en el estómago. ¿Cómo su propio padre podía hacerle eso a ella? Apretó la mandíbula y se levantó como huracán, apresurándose a recriminarle su falta de confianza pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Natsu la detuvo con una mano alrededor de su muñeca.

—Suéltame.

—No, ¿qué crees que vas a hacer? —quiso zafarse pero el agarre la mantuvo en su lugar. Natsu gruñó por lo bajo—, si vas ahora, él sabrá que te lo dije.

Ella respiró hondo y pasó una mano por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás mientras analizaba con cuidado sus siguientes movimientos. ¿Cómo podía engañar a su padre? Tenía que pensárselo cuidadosamente.

Se mordió el labio inferior y el advenimiento de una muy ingeniosa idea le llegó de golpe. Todo estaría fríamente calculado.

.

.

* * *

_¿reviews?_


	4. Deseo

**N/A: **Decidí agregarle las partes. Los primeros capítulos son part posteriormente iré agregando la 3. Ya sé que es confuso, pero no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

* * *

_**Parte 1**_

**Capítulo 4:**

Deseo

Dos palabras.

Puta madre.

Si él hubiese estado viendo la escena, se habría metido un golpe en la cara para que reaccionara…pero sinceramente no podía culparse tampoco de reaccionar de la forma en la que lo había hecho.

La princesa estaba hecha una maldita diosa. Si había cosas que había podido predecir antes, esa no era una de ellas, no se había imaginado nunca que cuando abriera esa puerta, los ojos de Lucy chocarían directamente con los de él, dejándolo en un estado penoso de ver. Siempre había sabido que era bonita, pero…se dio su tiempo para pestañear intentando que su cerebro captara todo lo que estaba viendo. Sus labios perfectamente pintados de color rojo, su favorito, los lentes de sol sosteniendo el cabello para que no cayera sobre su cara perfecta.

Ella pareció reaccionar antes que él, saliendo del auto con movimientos felinos, delicados y precisos, moviendo su cuerpo dotado de hermosura y meneando de manera desinteresada sus caderas, era hipnotizante. Se paró frente a él, a pesar de los tacones, la rebasaba por bastantes centímetros.

—¿Dónde está mi gato?

Había olvidado lo molesta que era. Entornó los ojos—. En mi casa. Hola a ti también, princesa. —Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, haciéndola dar varios pasos hacia la casa—, arriba han estado preparando tu habitación desde hace una semana.

Lucy dejó de caminar.

—Espera— giró hacia él—, ¿no viviré en mi propia casa?

—No. Ahora Gildarts vive en la principal, así que tú también vivirás por aquí, Lucy.

Notó como su mirada viajaba hasta sus labios y por un segundo no quiso quitarle la mirada de encima, copiando el gesto y descubriendo que se mordía el labio inferior. Joder.

Se obligó a moverse de su lugar, subiendo las escaleras con parsimonia que _no_ sentía. Tenía que espabilar, parecía un maldito puberto fantaseando con la tonta y molesta de Lucy, peleaba porque sus ojos no lo traicionasen y recorrieran cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Una delgada blusa negra cubría parte de sus hombros y se juntaba al inicio de sus pechos, hasta terminar por arriba de su abdomen, luego una falda se apegaba a sus caderas por todo el trayecto hasta sus bellas piernas torneadas. Deseaba seguir recogiendo minuciosos detalles que no pudo recabar en su rápido escaneo principal, pero se negó ese placer.

Solo la llevaría con su jefe.

Capricornio ya estaba sosteniendo la puerta de la entrada, le dio una pequeña reverencia a Lucy—, mi señorita.

Ella lo saludó de regreso con una sonrisa y un rápido abrazo, antes de seguirlo por el largo pasillo hasta el estudio. Entró sin anunciarse, encontrando a Gildarts con un vaso de vidrio con whiskey y un puro encendido en su boca. Erza, a su lado, tenía la mirada perdida en los papeles desacomodados sobre el escritorio, su cabello rojo caía sobre uno de sus hombros cubiertos por el saco negro; también levantó la vista cuando entró seguido de la rubia.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada recriminadora mientras Lucy caminaba para aventarse a brazos de su padre. Aprovechó que Gildarts estaba distraído y la posición de Lucy para observar su trasero, su primer vistazo no era nada como evaluarlo con detenimiento. Estaba como quería.

Cuando la rubia se enderezó, él se obligó a desviar la mirada, encontrándose con la de Erza, que entrecerró los ojos juzgándole. Había notado la mirada feroz que le estaba echando a la hija del don y eso era _realmente_ reprobable para ella (no que como _consiegliere _encontrase cosas no reprobables). Se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Papá, son las diez de la mañana! —estaba diciendo Lucy con tono de reproche—, no puedes tomar alcohol tan temprano.

—Bah— se quejó el don bajando el vaso hasta el escritorio—, ¿qué quieres que haga con él? No puedo simplemente tirarlo, Lucy.

Natsu se adelantó, rozando su costado con el de la rubia y apoderándose del vaso de cristal—, yo me puedo hacer cargo de esto.

Gildarts le dedicó una mirada molesta cuando le dio una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, bebiendo un largo trago frente a él. La recién llegada y Erza también lo miraban con sorpresa.

—Esperaré afuera si necesita algo, _don._ —Giró sobre sí—, Erza, Lucy—, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta de madera, cortando de manera rápida la comunicación con el cuarto contiguo. Soltó un suspiro aparatoso y empinó el vaso sobre sus labios, bebiendo el amargo licor y dejando que bajara por su garganta, calentando todo a su paso. Cuando llegó a la entrada, Gray y Capricornio arrastraban un par de maletas color rosa por las escaleras centrales, los ignoró pasando hacia la gran cocina con mármol en cada superficie para dejar el vaso en la tarja.

No parecía que la princesa fuese a salir rápidamente de su mente, apenas lograba entender que era la misma niña molesta y gritona que lo había golpeado el mismo día que la conoció. No que le guardase el mínimo rencor sobre el incidente, pero estaba seguro que eso había ocasionado las peleas siguientes; la había visto también varios años antes cuando regresó un verano a la ciudad. No la recordaba así, es más, si hacía memoria, la había molestado por el barro gigante en su frente.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello gruñendo, pareciese que el universo quería reírse y escupirle en el rostro. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su cerebro evocase una última vez sus grandes ojos enmarcados por esas largas pestañas, aquel colmillo que mordía el labio inferior mientras lo evaluaba.

Tenía cara de que le iba a joder la _vida_.

.

Natsu Dragneel se recuperó del golpe inicial lo suficiente como para analizar su situación y seguir adelante con su vida de gánster. Durante todo ese tiempo, había sido educado por su padre, uno de los _caporegime_ del antiguo Don, Makarov, para sucederlo una vez que se pudiese encargar de los asuntos el mismo, así como la familia de Gray y la familia de Erza; era considerado en su cultura proveniente de otro país y otro continente, que los hijos heredarían el puesto de su antecesor, a menos que este estuviese reservado para otro heredero.

Él tenía dos hermanos mayores, el primero, Ignia; un tipo rebelde, con el mismo color de cabello que su padre, un intenso rojo que bajaba de tono a medida que el cabello crecía y Zeref; un tipo sombrío que había preferido irse a viajar por el mundo. Normalmente en las familias de Fiore, el mayor era el hijo que debía heredar el puesto de su padre…en ese gremio, no. Los hijos mayores tenían la libertad de decidir si tomar el puesto o irse. Naturalmente, sus hermanos le habían dado la espalda, dejándole el trabajo libre.

No había intentado si quiera zafarse de la responsabilidad, porque conocía perfectamente sus raíces, pero la ley al final era la ley y no quería que su padre terminase vuelto un maniático.

Creció conociendo el trabajo sucio incluso antes de que sus hermanos desertaran, aprendió a defenderse y a lanzar golpes al mismo tiempo que estudiaba en una de las escuelas más caras de la ciudad, a manejar las armas como si fuesen sus lápices de colorear y cuando llegó a la edad de dieciocho, su padre decidió meterlo por completo a la vida de mafioso. Llevaba al menos tres años trabajando con él, bajo su tutela directa y el mismo, había decidido retirarse cuando terminara su carrera universitaria; solo faltaba medio año para eso.

No que pensara trabajar de criminalista, pero era interesante conocer las dos versiones de la historia. Conocía bien la parte de matar y la parte de investigar la muerte y como era que funcionaban las mentes de sus perseguidores.

Su vida en general le parecía bastante buena y no planeaba tirarla por la ventana solo porque a su pito le parecía demasiado atractiva la tonta hija adoptiva de Gildarts, que tampoco era como que tuviese al menos un pelo tonto de su cabeza según sabía.

Pero igual siempre le había parecido molesta.

Agregando al problema que estaba determinantemente _prohibida_ para ellos en general; Lucy tenía un prospecto mayor más que solo un _caporegime_. No porque su lugar entre la mafia no fuese bueno (sólo recibía órdenes de Gildarts, de su _sottocapo_ Laxus y de vez en cuando y más por miedo que por jerarquía a Erza, su _consigliere_), sino porque su padre tenía planeada una vida fuera de la mafia para ella, y había que ser realistas, la muchacha no merecía una vida tan caótica como la de ellos.

Así que después de recuperarse del golpe inicial de hormonas que le ocasionó la rubia en su cabeza, decidió etiquetarla como _hija de papá, inalcanzable, solo para ver, molesta_, y por qué no…_mimada._

Le fue mucho más fácil sobrellevarlo de esa manera.

Aprendió a ignorarla a pesar de que su cerebro gritase que quería ponerle los ojos encima, mientras limpiaba su arma en la gran sala de estar de su padre, ella podía caminar muy de cerca y él podía centrar su atención completa en toda la pólvora quemada dentro del cañón, ella podía pasearse en pijama corta frente a él y Natsu podía continuar leyendo el informe de su inferior sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

Gracias a las etiquetas, toleraba muy bien la atracción _visual _que sentía por la rubia. La muchacha se aparecía de vez en cuando por donde él vagaba, incluyendo una vez que se encontraba recostado en uno de los muebles de su casa, sin camisa y relajado al máximo cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta. Su padre ya estaba dormido en su habitación.

_Casi_ rompe sus reglas cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró frente a él, con una delgada camisilla y el par de pantaloncillos más cortos que había visto en su vida. Ese día no iba con tacones y le sorprendió que la brecha entre sus alturas se ampliara un poco más, casi le sacaba una cabeza. Ella sonrió con coquetería.

—Quiero ver a Happy.

Natsu levantó una ceja y se movió de la entrada para que pasara, llevando el olor a flores de su piel hacia adentro de su casa, casi drogándole con él. El gato gracias a los dioses estaba recostado en su cesta y ronroneó cuando Lucy deslizó sus manos por todo el lomo, acariciándole con tortura. El cabello suelto caía por su espalda hasta peinar con las puntas el inicio de sus caderas, desde su posición pudo ver los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en su espalda baja.

Maldijo mientras se dirigía a su cocina y tomaba un vaso de agua helada.

Por eso no podía interactuar con ella sin que sus deseos de idiota salieran y recorrieran su cabeza, danzando en el fondo y burlándose de lo que _no_ iba a tener _nunca_.

—¿Lo has cuidado bien? —preguntó entrando a la cocina con pasos pequeños—, parece bastante feliz.

—Lo es, es mimado— dejó el vaso sobre la encimera—, no sé si te recuerde si quiera—le sonrió con picardía. Al menos molestarla era algo que sí podía hacer sin sentirse mal por ello. Lucy hizo una mueca.

—Normalmente pelearía por semejante atrevimiento —dijo avanzando hasta él y recargando sus caderas contra la madera—, pero debido a lo que acaba de suceder, tendré que decirte que sí.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza y ella le mostró el dorso de su mano. Un par de arañazos y dos puntos sangrantes adornaban su delicada piel mate—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo me decepciona. Quería pensar que, a pesar de todo este tiempo, sabría quién soy.

Soltó una risa para fastidiarle—, no creo que te haya olvidado. Nadie en su sano juicio olvidaría a la niñata que lo pinto de azul.

Su hermosa cara se descompuso en un gesto de odio, dándole una mirada irritada que conocía muy bien. Dio un paso más hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal y su zona segura para mantenerse alejado de ella en general—. Te he dicho un millón de veces que _no _fui yo.

Puta mierda.

Se retiró de su lugar antes de hacer una tontería. Sin dejar que su sonrisa falsa se desvaneciera, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, invitándola a irse de su casa y dejar de atormentarlo con su sensualidad inherente. Obviamente lo tomó como un insulto, mirándole con incredulidad, se llevó una mano al pecho—, ¿estás echándome?

—Por supuesto que no, princesa—respondió con sarcasmo—, solo me gusta hacer guardia en la puerta antes que me dejes dormir. A diferencia de ti, hay gente que sí trabaja mañana.

Lucy apretó los dientes y salió de la casa como una tormenta, dejando todo su olor a su paso. Cuando por fin cerró la puerta, soltó todo el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones.

Se volvió un poco más distante después de eso. Casi no se aparecía cuando él se encontraba presente, ni la había vuelto a ver en pijama o en algún otro tipo de ropa _demasiado_ sugestiva, no que se hubiese dejado de vestir con faldas cortas, pero ya no se le aparecía en ropa casi transparente ni algo por el estilo.

Se limitaba a hablarle para lo necesario y las visitas a Happy a media noche nunca se volvieron a repetir; según sabía por Gildarts, Lucy asistía a la academia de danza de la ciudad y estudiaba comercio internacional también, no le había sorprendido saber lo buena que era con el ballet. Varias veces la vio subirse a la parte trasera del auto negro que la llevaba con una maleta colgando de su hombro y un par de zapatillas rosas en las manos. Normalmente los _associatti_ funcionaban como sus chóferes, rara vez vio a Gray llevándola, pero eso fue suficiente para saber que se llevaba mucho mejor con él.

Así pasaron los meses, entre que él decidía ignorarla y ella de vez en cuando lo hacía sufrir paseándose por la casa de Gildarts con sus audífonos puestos y agitando las caderas por todo el lugar. Lucy no se inmiscuía en asuntos de la mafia, era una regla impuesta por el don e incluso ella, a veces rebelde, la seguía sin rechizar.

Un día regresaba de amedrentar a un tipo en un bar que vendía drogas en su territorio, lo había herido en el brazo con una navaja cuando quiso golpearle y correr. Un error que había pagado bastante caro… el sujeto ya no tenía manos para atacar a nadie.

Dejó el abrigo roto en el perchero de la entrada y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de sangre que empapaba su camisa, comenzando de la herida en el hombro y esparciéndose de manera centrífuga casi hasta el cuello de un lado y al codo del otro.

Maldijo con cuantas palabras altisonantes pudo y fue hasta la oficina donde Gildarts se encontraba tirado en el mueble de piel, con el sombrero en la cara y miles de papeles esparcidos y desacomodados—. Está listo.

Brincó en su lugar, despertándose al escuchar a alguien profanar su estudio—. Ah, está bien— le mostró un pulgar arriba y unos segundos después, sus ronquidos volvieron a sonar en todo el recinto. Natsu entornó los ojos y regreso sobre sus pasos para ir a su casa a darse un buen baño y quitarse toda la sangre de la piel y la ropa.

Descubrió a alguien al final del pasillo, la persona se escondía detrás de la pared, esperando que saliera para emboscarlo. Sacó el arma de su cinturón y quitó el seguro, avanzando con cuidado hasta estar a menos de un metro y se logró relajar cuando vio el cabello rubio sobre uno de sus delicados hombros.

Salió del pasillo enfundando el arma nuevamente.

—Sabía que eras tú—saltó Lucy de la oscuridad. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, su pijama no era del todo sensual, la cara de un perro estaba en el estampado de su camiseta—, era tu voz la que soltó toda esa palabrería…¿qué diablos te pasó? ¿estás bien?

Sus enormes ojos recorrieron su torso, fijándolos en el hombro lleno de sangre entre seca y aún tibia. Él siguió su mirada hacia la herida, después de analizarla por otro segundo, se encogió de hombros—, no quieres saberlo.

—Ven conmigo, te limpiaré.

—Estoy bien, Lucy. Lo haré solo— tomó el abrigo del perchero, queriendo huir de la muchacha, pero ella dio varios pasos hasta él y le quitó la ropa de las manos con una expresión entre enojo y tristeza.

—Sé que no me soportas—levantó una ceja—, pero déjame ayudarte al menos por hoy. —Se mordió el labio inferior de esa manera solo suya que le daba justo en las bolas; esperaba su respuesta, pero se quedó tan idiotizado observando el movimiento, que la rubia tuvo que volver a hablar—. Por favor.

Bueno, al menos hoy no tentaba a su mente enferma con esa ropa escueta que solía utilizar. Se relajó y la siguió hasta la cocina, donde Lucy buscó entre los gabinetes hasta encontrar una caja blanca con una cruz roja en la tapa, la dejó frente a él y luego tomó uno de los bancos altos y lo hizo sentarse. Llevó las pequeñas manos hasta los botones de su camisa—. Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Cállate—lo fulminó con la mirada mientras retiraba la mano que intentaba detenerla de desvestirlo y prosiguió con la tarea, delicadamente abriendo su camisa y cuando por fin terminó, la deslizó sobre sus hombros, llevando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza; había algo completa y totalmente seductivo en la manera en la que deslizaba la ropa sobre su piel. Hizo una mueca cuando la tela tocó la herida. Tal vez había sido peor de lo que creía, y así era.

La descontinuidad de la piel comenzaba desde el ángulo donde comenzaba su hombro y recorría el trayecto hasta su tríceps. Lucy tiró la camisa a la basura y el soltó una risa divertida—, hey, ¿por qué tiras mi ropa?

La mujer le respondió con otra sonrisa—, ya no sirve.

—Podría zurcirla.

Se acercó a él sin borrar la sonrisa sarcástica.

—Tú y, ¿cuántos más? —al fin examinó la herida y él se dejó llevar solo por ese momento, observando de nuevo su tic favorito; esta vez casi acaparó todo el labio con su dentadura blanca, así de rápido como lo mordió, el pedazo de labio se deslizó con suavidad y humedad de regreso. Si seguía así, la besaría, no soportaba la espera. Pero Lucy habló, regresándolo a la realidad—, creo que vas a necesitar sutura.

Pestañeó.

—¿Tú crees?

—Eso de ahí es tu músculo.

—Pero puedo mover el brazo —metió aire suficiente y analizó lo que podía ver de la herida. Constató el arco de movimiento estaba intacto y cuando regresó la vista a Lucy, la encontró un paso más cerca, casi estaba parada entre sus piernas, tan junto a él, que su olor estaba llegándole directamente a las fosas nasales. Tenía el teléfono de la casa en la oreja.

—Ah, Mira-san, necesito ayuda— se escuchó una voz dulce del otro lado de la línea—, no, no, estoy bien. Es Natsu, tiene una herida que creo que necesita algunos puntos— de nuevo hubo silencio, él tragó duro—, el hombro, aunque llega hasta el brazo. Creo que puedo ver-

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja—. Ajá. Está bien, entonces, ¿ya vienes?... perfecto. Ahora abro la puerta.

Colgó y levantó la vista por fin hacia él, intentó no hacerlo, pero se traicionó a sí mismo y volvió a desviar la mirada a sus labios, tal vez permanecían de ese color tan vivo por tanto morderlos. Se preguntaba cómo sería tenerlo entre los dientes y si sabría tan bien como se lo imaginaba.

Lucy estaba acercándose a él y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos también. Se separó de golpe cuando Mirajane entró por la puerta trasera, sorprendiéndolos a ambos y terminando con la atmósfera que _casi_ lo había obligado a tirar todos sus esfuerzos de todos esos meses anteriores. Le sonrió a Mira, agradecido de que lo hubiese salvado. Lissana entró tras ella y los saludó con una mano.

—Ahora, ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada grave—Lucy se retiró para darle lugar al nuevo médico de la familia. Antes, su padre había sido el encargado de resolver todas las emergencias médicas de los mafiosos, así que ella decidió asumir el cargo, dejándole el camino libre a sus hermanos menores. A diferencia de a los suyos, a ella sí le habían importado—, ¿crees que necesite?

—Definitivamente— extendió una mano hacia su hermana que ya había preparado guantes y gasas alcoholadas—, y también tendrás que reposar un rato. Esto va a arder.

Lucy, arrinconada en una esquina mientras Mira trabajaba sobre su piel desnuda, estaba viendo fijamente el teléfono blanco que todavía tenía entre las manos, parecía sumergida en algún lugar lejano a esa cocina, la descubrió pestañeando, intentando salir de su ensoñación. ¿Podía estar pensando en lo que casi había ocurrido momentos antes?

Se obligó a regresar a su fachada e ignorarla. No le hacía nada bien seguir mirándole.

La albina inyectó la anestesia y miró casi alucinado como manejaba sus herramientas con destreza, cruzando la aguja curva por su piel y afrontando los bordes hasta que estuvo cerrada por completo. Terminó vendándole el hombro.

Antes de retirarse siguiendo a Mirajane y Lissana, giró en la puerta y le dio las gracias a Lucy de manera rápida y atropellada, la chica lo miró con intensidad antes que cerrara la puerta de la casa principal.

.

Gildarts azotó una mano contra su frente y Mira soltó una risita divertida—, está bien. Te quedarás dentro de la casa por los siguientes días, pedazo de idiota.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, te usaré para…lo que sea que necesite aquí, Natsu. No harás ningún trabajo por al menos… ¿Cuánto dijiste?

—Tres semanas—contestó dulcemente la doctora. Le agradecía lo que había hecho por él pero en vez de ser un descanso, estar dentro de esa casa lo volvería loco—. Entonces, necesito irme, suerte Natsu. Don.

Se inclinó y abandonó el lugar, dejándolo a merced del padre adoptivo de su tortura.

Las primeras semanas resultaron muchísimo más sencillas de lo que había pensado. Aunque odiaba todo el papeleo de Gildarts, era preferible que estar afuera del estudio temeroso de encontrarse a la rubia en cualquier momento, más el factor de tener ahí a su jefe trabajando, quitaba cualquier deseo que pudiese tener durante ese tiempo.

Descubrió también que trabajar con Erza era mucho más sencillo cuando no estaba gritándole órdenes. La pelirroja era la única mujer que se había adueñado de un papel en la jerarquía de los gánsteres, el _consigliere_, la voz que aconsejaba al don siempre debía ser una persona confiable con tendencia a tomar las mejores decisiones, a juzgar las opciones y dar un veredicto. Llevaba trabajando con ese puesto desde que él apenas tenía catorce años.

Los verdaderos problemas comenzaron al comienzo de la tercera semana, cuando Gildarts entró seguido de Gray. Venía vociferando, gruñendo en el pasillo sobre una discusión que acababa de tener.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que salga de esa manera!

Gray silbó, todavía mirando al final del pasillo y antes de cerrar la puerta con lentitud—. La verdad es que se ve buenísima.

—¡Aléjate de mi hija! —gritó al mismo tiempo que le pegaba con la palma abierta en el estómago. Su amigo se encogió en su lugar, haciendo una mueca por el dolor—, eso es lo que me preocupa. Todos los imbéciles citadinos que la vean se van a imaginar metidos entre sus piernas.

Bueno, eso era cierto, él era uno de esos idiotas y ni siquiera la había visto en esa ropa tan mencionada y odiada por su padre. No se iba a arriesgar a asomarse para verla, no era lo suficientemente idiota como para ir a picar un anzuelo que no le pertenecía, así que continúo fumando su cigarrillo y verificando el movimiento de dinero sin prestar atención a los berridos y gruñidos del don.

—Por cierto, Natsu— el pestañeó, perdiendo la concentración en su trabajo—, cuando termines eso, necesito que me eches una mano con la tarja en la cocina. Llama a un fontanero o arréglalo y el pago es tuyo.

.

Había empezado como una muy mala película pornográfica.

La noche ya había caído y se encontraba mirando la tubería por donde unas cuantas gotas de agua salían contra el aluminio de las llaves; ni si quiera capricornio estaba en la casa, el don había salido a cenar con un cliente importante con quien pensaba comenzar un nuevo trato y con él, se había ido la mayor parte de los mafiosos. Virgo había estado por ahí pero ya se había escondido en alguna parte de la casa, probablemente para dormir. Esa pobre chica nunca descansaba como debía.

Golpeó la llave contra la tubería.

Ser un fontanero no era su maldito fuerte, prefería estar rompiendo huesos allá afuera. La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió y unos tacones resonaron en el suelo de loseta vinílica, la voz de Lucy le llego cantarina hasta su lugar. Al parecer estaba hablando con alguien más—. Sí Levy, pero no lo soporto ya. He hecho de todo para llamar su atención.

Pareció percatarse del tipo tirado en el suelo y con medio torso debajo de su alacena.

—Te llamo luego— alguien pateó con delicadeza una de sus piernas—, ¿Natsu?

—¿Sí? —estaba casi terminando, solo una vuelta más a la llave inglesa y debería quedar lo suficientemente bien. Salió de debajo con un movimiento rápido y se levantó con un brinco.

Joder.

Ahora entendía todo el jaleo de esa misma mañana.

El vestido blanco se apegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel delgada, el escote pronunciado hasta ver el valle de sus pechos, la tela caía favoreciendo su delgada cintura y acentuando sus curvas hasta caer asimétricamente por el frente. La quería también, como todos aquellos come mierda que probablemente habían pensado lo mismo que él.

Dio media vuelta molesto consigo mismo y abrió la llave—, ¿qué hacías allá abajo?

—Arreglando la tubería.

Lucy no respondió ante su respuesta cortante, pero no se movió. Casi la podía sentir ahí parada detrás de él.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Bien— el agua seguía saliendo sin ningún problema. Giró recobrando su consciencia—, ya está cerrada completamente. Mirajane retiró los puntos la semana pasada.

Ella asintió una vez y le tiró una mirada penetrante—. Creo que la llave ya está arreglada. —Caminó hasta su lado y cuando quiso evitar que el agua siguiera saliendo a borbotones, golpeó la llave y se salió de su lugar, aventando agua hacia ambos y bañándoles de golpe. Los dos se apresuraron a buscar la llave rota. Para cuando Natsu logró colocarla en su lugar, toda la cocina era un desastre.

Rodó los ojos y habló enojado—, ¿ves lo que ocasionas?

Lucy dio un respingo.

Otras dos palabras.

_Santa mierda._

El agua se había colado por entre el vestido y si antes era sugestivo, ahora ya no dejaba nada a la imaginación de que había por debajo. El cuerpo voluptuoso secó su garganta, los pezones endurecidos a través de su ropa, el cabello húmedo que se adhería a su piel que se veía tan _malditamente _suave. Era la visión más sexy de toda su puta vida.

Joder.

.

.

* * *

_¿Re-reviews?_


	5. Súplica

**N/A: Vaya, existieron algunas especulaciones sobre la virginidad de Lucy, para ser sincera no creo que sea un tema relevante.**

* * *

.

_**Parte 1**_

**Capítulo 5.**

_Súplica_

.

Le molestaba el desperdicio de agua, no quiso hacer que se rompiera la llave y menos hacer que se enojara. Ella lo _quería,_ más bien, lo _deseaba_, desde el momento en que lo vio abrir la puerta de su auto, se había obsesionado a pesar que intentó convencerse que era el mismo chiquillo estúpido que odiaba, pero no había podido deshacerse de esa atracción física que la estaba consumiendo viva.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a intentar seducirlo, a pasear cerca de él en sus pijamas más sugestivas, en bailar sensualmente cuando sabía que la miraba, en acercarse lo más que podía, pero nada daba resultado. N-A-D-A.

Ella era Lucy Heartphilia, ella era la inspiración y la razón de los suspiros ahogados de todos, _de todos_, entonces ¿cómo era posible que el idiota de Natsu Dragneel se resistiera a ella? ¿cómo es que después de varios meses intentándolo, aún seguía ahí, parada como estúpida mirando su sensual espalda con la camiseta mojada adhiriéndose a sus músculos hipertróficos?

Había estado tan desesperada que había ido a su propia casa con la excusa de ver a Happy, _¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriéndole? _ ¿realmente había pensado que había ido a su casa, casi a la media noche solo para ver al gato que _ya_ había visitado antes en numerosas ocasiones?

La voz grave de Natsu se escuchó molesta cuando vociferó hacia ella—: ¿ves lo que ocasionas?

Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. El frío del agua le estaba causando escalofríos, seguro estaba completamente empapada y era toda su culpa; ese día se había vestido de esa manera porque estaba harta, había decidido mostrarle por última vez de qué se perdía antes de arrancar de tajo todas esas hormonas que corrían por todo su cuerpo.

La mirada salvaje del hombre se posó en ella con molestia y luego pareció palidecer, aquellos ojos que casi nunca abandonaban su rostro cuando hablaba con ella bajó atónita hacia su cuerpo. Estaba _mirándola_, realmente mirándola.

Bajó su vista hacia sí misma y descubrió por qué, las gotas del agua todavía bajaban internándose entre sus pechos prácticamente desnudos por la delgada capa de tela. Pestañeó varias veces, intentando unir los pedazos, tan fácilmente deducibles. Natsu no apartaba por una vez la vista de ella, eso que brillaba en sus ojos lo había visto un sinfín de veces en ojos ajenos, pero nunca en los suyos.

Quiso celebrar por un segundo pero decidió tentar un poco más a su suerte. Se lamió los labios antes de comenzar a caminar pero ese pequeño movimiento lo hizo girar sobre sí, recargándose con las caderas sobre la tarja y ahora mirando su boca, completamente hipnotizado.

Supo que había ganado antes de llegar a él con pasos pequeños, porque estaba completamente hechizado por ella. Recorrió las manos sobre ambos brazos hasta colocarse detrás de su cuello y respiró sobre sus labios, soplando aire caliente hacia él.

Cuando iba a besarlo, él se alejó, combatiendo lo que sea que fuese lo que lo mantenía bajo su yugo. Ella no iba a esperar más, mucho menos después de ver esa mirada lasciva. Con la voz más seductora que encontró en su garganta, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios—. Natsu, por favor.

Una mano subió desde sus caderas hasta el centro de su espalda y la giró con rapidez, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la encimera. Antes de razonarlo, los labios del hombre ya estaban bajando contra los suyos.

No fue suave, fue fuerte. Empujó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, borrando cualquier distancia que no le permitiera sentirla contra él, una de sus manos, la que no apresaba su cintura, subió por su espalda para empujar su nuca y acercarla más a él. Gimió cuando su lengua se deslizo entre sus labios y ella se vio en la necesidad de abrirlos para recibirlo por completo.

Santa madre.

Con razón la habían hecho esperar tanto; era lo suficiente bueno como para que sus rodillas temblaran, sentía que en cualquier momento podría caerse. Su vientre estaba hecho un desastre, una revoltura de sensaciones que la golpeaban con fuerza cada que las manos viajaban en otras direcciones, que cuando recorrían su cintura le robaban gemidos que engullía con sus húmedos besos.

La parte baja de su abdomen gritó cuando algo duro chocó contra su cuerpo.

Gruñó cuando los besos fueron bajando lentamente de sus labios hacia sus orejas y recorriendo todo su cuello, dejando marcado sobre su piel el trayecto húmedo. Lucy se arqueó hacia él y decidió que no quería esperar más. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros de nuevo y brincó al mismo tiempo que Natsu tomaba su trasero y la levantaba, haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran en sus caderas—. Natsu.

Dejó de besarla y la miró a través de todas esas capas de deseo.

—Llévame a la habitación. Ahora.

.

Pestañeó, aclarando todo su panorama ya no nublado por el deseo que hasta hacía unos minutos seguía presente en la habitación. Sus respiraciones apenas haciéndose más regulares, ¿pero qué carajo había hecho?

Descubrió que se había roto una uña y que _dolía _a mares cuando había enroscado sus manos contra las sábanas blancas de la cama, intentando sobrellevar el placer que causaba mientras él se movía dentro de ella. No era de las típicas chicas que usara ese tipo de cosas en las manos, pero Levy le había rogado que asistiera con ella y se había dejado convencer; ahora, la espalda de Natsu había pagado las consecuencias.

Cerró los ojos analizando con cuidado que sucedería a continuación. Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, lo suficientemente duro como para dejarla saber que sólo era casual, pero había algo en sus besos, algo suave e incluso tierno que le había dado mientras se corría en sus brazos. El recuerdo le robó un suspiro y decidió olvidarse por el momento de eso, girando sobre sí y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo, ya sintiendo el sueño postcoital azotándola de golpe.

Había pensado _erróneamente_ (definitivamente) que el acostarse con él la haría sacar de su sistema toda esa frustración sexual que había estado llevando consigo desde que había regresado de Arakitashia, casi un año atrás. Pero no.

Deseaba _más._

Se durmió exhausta tanto física como mentalmente.

.

Tuvo que usar un suéter con cuello de tortuga para cubrir las huellas del jaleo del día anterior. Había despertado en su cama, con una playera larga que cubría hasta debajo de su trasero, envuelta en el edredón de su cama y sola. Completamente sola.

Su cuerpo normalmente no se quejaba después de estar en la cama con alguien a causa del extenuante ejercicio físico del ballet, pero ese día, sorprendentemente, le recordó todo lo que habían hecho. Peinó su largo cabello con una coleta alta y terminó de cerrar la falda blanca antes de salir de su habitación.

Tenía que hablar con él.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones y se cruzó primero con su padre, que caminaba con un vaso de jugo en una de sus manos y un cigarrillo en la otra. Había logrado al menos desplazar el alcohol en las mañanas, así que su siguiente enemigo era esa cosa blanca entre sus labios.

Se lo quitó.

—¿Fumando?

—Ay, por favor—se cruzó de brazos, viéndose molesto por unos segundos—, solo es uno—se lo arrebató de nuevo de las manos y entonces parpadeó analizando su ropa—, ¿por fin decidiste vestirte de manera decente?

Lucy levantó una ceja.

Realmente quería cerrar su pico machista, pero no iba a exponer que el día anterior se había llevado a uno de sus hombres a su cama, así que se limitó a rodar sus ojos—. ¿Dónde está Natsu?

Su papá estaba sacando el aire del cigarro y apuntó con la cabeza hacia su estudio—, está terminando su trabajo, ¿por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó su trayecto, dejando a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados e intentando adivinar para qué quería ella hablar con su _caporegime_. Cuando llegó a la puerta, peinó el cabello rubio fuera de sus ojos y asomó su cabeza entre la abertura, ubicando a su presa rápidamente en el suelo.

Se había sentado sobre el vinilo y acomodado todo el montón de papeles a su alrededor, parecía buscar algo con insistencia, frunciendo el ceño mientras escaneaba todo con miradas sacádicas. A diferencia de ella, él no se había dignado a cubrir la marca en su cuello, apenas visible bajo la camisa blanca, ciertamente, pero igual nada escondida; como siempre, una de sus armas colgaba de su cinturón.

—Natsu—entró sin tocar, notando la mirada felina de Erza desde el otro lado de la sala. También estaba rodeada de papeles mientras escribía en su computadora portátil. Titubeó—, ho-hola, Erza.

La pelirroja levantó una ceja, evaluándola, casi leyendo su mente.

Lucy mordió el interior de su mejilla y regresó la mirada hacia el hombre en el suelo que la observaba pestañeando—, ¿puedo hablar contigo? S-Solo será un momento.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa dulce.

—Estoy ocupado, Lucy.

Mierda. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior como acostumbraba hacer en una situación donde no sabía qué hacer y vio como la mirada dulce se oscurecía. Pestañeó apartando cualquier recuerdo que surgiera en el fondo de su cabeza.

—Está bien—dio un paso atrás, buscando la puerta a ciegas con una de sus manos—, búscame cuando termines, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos, Erza!

Salió con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. No había previsto que la pelirroja estuviese ahí, y seguro se había dado cuenta, _claro _que lo sabía, podía ver como leía su mente pervertida y la juzgaba por ello.

.

.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de su casa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla esperando todo el día? ¡A ella!

Se escucharon unos pasos pesados del otro lado de la puerta y apareció él, su ropa elegante había sido reemplazada por unos jeans y una camisa negra con un estampado de una hiena con el lomo erizado. Verlo con ropa casual siempre le había parecido extraño, no porque se viera mal, al contrario, se veía fenomenal, pero en su mente, lo regresaban a la edad que tenía realmente, casi como ella. Sólo cuatro años mayor, un joven que acababa de terminar su carrera universitaria.

Él ladeó la cabeza y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, princesa? —preguntó con una sonrisita de autosatisfacción que ella quiso borrar con un golpe—. Happy está en la cocina.

Lucy soltó una risa falsa e irritada.

—No quiero verlo a él —Natsu fingió dolor, colocando una mano en su pecho. Estaba tonteando con ella. Al menos no la estaba ignorando como creía—. ¿por qué no me buscaste?

Cerró la puerta, dando un paso hacia ella y quedando malditamente cerca, su colonia adictiva danzando alrededor. Levantó la vista hacia él y un segundo después, Natsu ya se alejaba, dejándola atónita en su lugar. Él caminó hasta su sofá, tomando el control de su consola y retirando la pausa del juego donde los sonidos de balazos inundaron la sala, se dejó caer en el mueble mientas sus dedos se movían hábilmente sobre los botones de colores. Casi sentía celos del maldito mando.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y eso la hizo caminar hasta adentro de la sala, el gesto de seriedad del muchacho había regresado, frunciendo el ceño mientras su personaje recogía una de las armas del suelo y recargaba contra uno de los monstruos, haciendo que sangre morada y viscosa bañara la facilitación futurista del videojuego. Se sentó a su lado, tomando uno de los cojines entre sus manos, viendo como terminaba con todos esos monstruos que seguían apareciendo en la cámara donde jugaba hasta que se hartó; le quitó el control de las manos y terminó con el minijefe de la habitación en un segundo, golpeándole con el lanzallamas.

Conocía ese juego a la perfección. Era el favorito de Sting, su primer novio en la vida.

—Podía haberlo hecho perfectamente —gruñó Natsu indignado.

—Sí, sí—se levantó aventándole el control y llevándose consigo el pequeño cojín del sofá—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada expectante, entre sorprendido e incrédulo—. Umm, ¿sexo? ¿tengo que explicártelo con flores y abejitas?

Ella no notó en qué momento se movía para lanzar el cojín contra su cara. Natsu _realmente_ no parecía haberlo visto llegar, apenas teniendo tiempo para atraparlo después de caer directamente en parte en su cabeza, despeinando el flequillo de su frente. Maldita sea, aún le parecía adorable mientras escupía esas palabras vacías.

Apretó los dientes, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿eso fue todo para ti?

No la malinterpreten, ella también solo quería descargar su frustración sexual, pero mientras estaba en ello y esa misma mañana, se dio cuenta que ella tal vez y solo tal vez pretendía que durase algo. Natsu levantó una ceja.

—Sí—dijo haciéndola rabiar en el proceso—, sólo una noche de sexo casual, ¿o no?

Sentía las mejillas hirviendo, pero siendo completamente justa, no podía recriminárselo. Cerró los ojos, respirando varias veces hasta que logró calmar su odio y su rabia sin fundamento. Aun así, quería probar una cosa.

Se dejó caer en el sofá nuevamente, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas para acercarse hasta su cara y _probarlo_. La mirada fría del gánster seguía inalterada, pestañeando mientras la evaluaba de cerca. Solo necesitaba un pequeño indicio, una señal, _algo_ que le dijera que no estaba loca de haber sentido dulzura en sus besos la noche anterior, _algo_ que le dijera que podía seguir intentándolo y que no solo quedaría como una noche loca que sucedió alguna vez.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Mordió la esquina de su labio inferior y la mirada del hombre descendió, encendiéndose y activando el interruptor que estaba buscando.

Bingo.

Una sonrisa coqueta se apoderó de toda su cara.

—Cierto —respondió feliz de que hubiese caído en su trampa. A él le gustaba, _claro_ que le gustaba—, sólo una noche de sexo casual.

Se retiró sintiéndose ganadora, levantándose del sofá y quitando el cabello de sus ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta, de cortos pasos acompasados y tarareando en su camino. No esperó que abriera la puerta, simplemente se deslizó fuera de la casa y cerró detrás de ella con un delicado click; saltó felizmente por los escalones de la entrada y enfiló hacia la casa más grande de todas.

Detrás de ella, la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse.

—¿Lucy? —le dio una mirada divertida sobre su hombro—, ¿está… todo bien?

—Perfecto.

.

Giró hábilmente concentrándose en sus movimientos lentos, las manos en su cintura la giraron de manera experta para terminar con un _arabesque_ justo al mismo tiempo que el tono de la última nota musical moría. Ambos bailarines permanecieron en la posición por unos segundos, intentando normalizar la respiración agitada. Una pequeña gota de sudor bajó por la nuca de Lucy, mandándole escalofríos y continuando por su espalda.

Los aplausos de sus compañeros, todos apostados a los lados de la sala frente a los grandes espejos, los hicieron relajar la posición. Lucy retuvo un quejido de cansancio cuando se inclinó dando las gracias.

Su maestra también estaba aplaudiendo con una mirada satisfecha. Baba había sido de lo más difícil de convencer por ahí, si bien ella sabía que no tenía el talento ni el cuerpo para ser prima ballerina, siempre había sido buena bailando, por lo que había puesto sangre, sudor y una que otra lágrima para ganarse un lugar en la compañía; a diferencia de Arakitashia, en Magnolia, sólo las mejores lograban entrar al estudio principal y ganarse la aprobación de Baba, era una de los más grandes logros que podría hacer, y ella estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Su compañero, Ren, palmeó su espalda, también dando su aprobación.

—Las listas de las personas que aparecerán en la próxima actuación estarán afuera el día de mañana— la mujer torció su cuello de manera elegante y salió del aula seguida de su séquito de chicas, Lucy estaba tan absorta mirándolas que no notó que la mano de su compañero bajaba por su espalda hacia inicio de sus caderas hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, el chico le habló al oído.

—Si todos estamos, deberíamos salir a celebrar, ¿no lo crees?

Podría quemar esa maldita mano.

Es más, ella no tendría que mancharse las manos si quiera para hacerlo, pero él era el primer bailarín, y no podía simplemente parecer una tonta aguafiestas, le dio una sonrisita coqueta, alejándose un poco—. Me parece una idea fantástica.

Él le guiñó el ojo.

—Te enviaré los resultados cuando pueda.

Se fue con una sonrisa traviesa justo al mismo tiempo que Juvia se acercaba a ella, le tiró una mirada de odio a Ren, que no se percató de todos esos sentimientos de disgusto en su dirección. Su cabello azul ya estaba suelto y había suplantado la falda negra por un short corto que se apegaba a sus piernas de manera simplemente _suculenta_ a la manera de ver de Lucy.

—Juvia piensa que Ren es lo peor— hizo un mohín—, siempre coqueteando con las bailarinas a pesar que está comprometido con Shelly.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas solo era indicativo de lo mucho que le molestaba, y Lucy no la culpaba tampoco. Juvia Lockster había ingresado a la compañía de danza medio año antes que ella, era una bailarina de piel tan blanca como la leche, delicada y elegante en sus movimientos, ojos azules hermosos con pestañas largas, voluminosas y negras a comparación del cabello azul que parecían como miles de zafiros triturados y que brillaban con cada nuevo movimiento. Una completa muñeca sobre la que el imbécil de Ren también había puesto sus ojos.

Cuando Lucy había entrado a la compañía después de esforzarse casi demasiado, la pobre muchacha estaba enamorada de él; tardó al menos tres meses más en recuperarse del golpe que había sido enterarse del próximo matrimonio y al fin darse cuenta que no era nada más que un estúpido bastardo.

Lucy se atribuía todas esas ganancias, si ella no hubiese estado, tal vez la depresión de su ahora amiga hubiese afectado su carrera. Al menos después de tanto sufrimiento, Juvia era una reinstaurada bailarina, todavía hermosa, todavía perfecta y todavía con sentimientos puros sobre el amor. La rubia no compartía esa opinión pero esa era _otra_ historia.

—Toma— le dio sus shorts y ella aprovechó a relevar el tutú y colocarlo sobre el leotardo. Venía la parte favorita de su día, baile contemporáneo.

Desde que en Albarless le habían hecho entrar a ballet, lo había amado y adorado a tal punto de pasarse horas y horas practicando cada movimiento, cada pose, cada pedazo de danza que le fueron instruyendo, pero conforme a su crecimiento, su cuerpo también se había desarrollado, demostrándole que por sus grandes pechos y redondas caderas, no podría ser la _primadonna_ perfecta, por lo que aprendió a canalizar todo lo que tenía en otros tipos de baile, salsa, jazz, hip-hop, tango, todo aquél baile que se le pasara por la mente, ella podía hacerlo sin ningún problema.

A como fue pasando el tiempo, notó la facilidad con la que se le daba el usar su cuerpo y como parecía ser mejor en explotar sus curvas para los movimientos y bailes donde la sensualidad se derramaba con solo contornearse un poco. Así que, a pesar que el ballet fuese parte importante, el bailar usando sus atributos se le hacía relajante, placentero y reconfortante.

.

Por fin después de la práctica diaria, se reunieron con Levy en su apartamento compartido.

—Juvia ve más relajada a Lucy.

Dio un traspié, provocando que su botella de agua diera vuelco, junto a su corazón y su sanidad, recordando el porqué.

Levy pestañeó, analizando los torpes movimientos de su amiga.

Era una suerte que a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras del teatro y de la compañía de danza, estuviese el departamento donde rentaba su mejor amiga de casi toda la vida, Levy McGarden. Era de Arakitashia, la había conocido el primer año que fue a vivir a Albarless, en el internado donde su padre la había dejado cursar la mayor parte de sus estudios; una escuela grande de gente terriblemente rica. Los padres de Levy eran dueños de varias editoriales en el país, lo que llevo a su pequeña hija a convertirse en un pequeño ratón de biblioteca a su pequeña edad; sus habilidades y destrezas con los libros habían ayudado a Lucy en incontables ocasiones, desde los simples ensayos hasta los más elaborados exámenes.

Cuando Levy había dicho que quería estudiar medicina en Magnolia, ella había dado brincos de felicidad por al menos cinco minutos seguidos, feliz de no tener que separarse de ella. Ahora se preguntaba si sería capaz de saber por qué actuaba de manera tan torpe… una sola mirada le indicó que así era.

—Vaya —dejó caer su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, recargándose en la mesa y dándole una mirada pícara—, pensé que no te hacía caso.

—¿Quién no le hacía caso? —preguntó Juvia desde la cocina, terminando de preparar su cena dietética. Ugh, la parte fea de ser bailarina es que no podía cenar una pizza entera todos los días—, ah. ¿El chico del que me hablaste?

Se sonrojó. Normalmente hablar de ese tipo de cosas le traía sin cuidado pero… _era Natsu_ de quien estaban hablando.

Se mordió el labio de manera inintencionada—, sé que le gusto, pero no lo acepta.

—¿Qué? —su amiga pequeña pestañeó—, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Tanto tú como Juvia son superhumanos perfectos.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada, reprochando su actitud. Era bien sabido también que Levy era simplemente preciosa, sólo que era más del tipo de no explotar su belleza para sustentar su vida o su rutina, en general.

Cuando iba a responderle, un mensaje llegó a su teléfono. Pestañeó cuando leyó el destinatario.

_Dragneel idiota._

"Estoy esperando abajo"

—Ah, es él. Vino a buscarme, que extraño— Levy le tiró un pulgar arriba y Juvia la imitó, todavía cocinando los vegetales—, lo siento, me quedaré sin probar tu cena. Realmente envidio que puedan rentar un apartamento juntas, ¿saben?

Se levantó apresurándose a colgar la maleta de su hombro y Levy la acompañó hasta la puerta—. Hay muchos departamentos aquí en renta y compra, o simplemente podrías vivir con nosotras Lu. Así no tendrían que venir a buscarte todos los días.

—Gracias Lev, pero sabes como es mi padre hasta ahora. Nos vemos mañana.

La muchacha se quedó parada en la puerta mirando como su amiga desaparecía en las escaleras, el elevador estaba justo a un lado y Lucy siempre usaba las escaleras por su trauma con su cuerpo, desde que la conocía estaba obsesionada con el ballet y fue un golpe duro cuando comenzó a desarrollarse. Tuvo muchos desórdenes alimenticios hasta que aprendió a quererse a como era.

A diferencia de la otra bailarina de ballet dentro de su casa que al parecer siempre había sido feliz con las curvas que tenía, su amiga había batallado bastante. Juvia estaba sirviendo sus vegetales hervidos en un plato cuando miró las zapatillas rosas de Lucy cerca de la entrada y _dios_ sabe que esa chica sería capaz de regresar por ellas porque no parecía poder dormir si no estaban cerca de ella.

Por eso mismo, Juvia bajó por el elevador presurosa y encontró a la rubia todavía subiendo al auto, sonreía coqueta hacia la persona sentada del lado del piloto y por un segundo Juvia estuvo feliz por ella, hasta que su estúpida creencia del amor a primera vista se hizo presente.

El chico parecía el príncipe de todos sus sueños, cabello negro caía despeinado a hacia atrás, usaba traje negro que se entallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, probablemente alto, ojos almendrados color grises.

No se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo la boca hasta que Lucy bajó la ventanilla—, ¡Mis zapatillas! ¡Gracias, Juvia! ¿Juvia?

Pestañeó, espabilando y entregándoselas con nerviosismo—, ¿estás bien?

Su voz también era perfecta. Se le escapó un gemido de tristeza de los labios, _con razón Lucy había estado actuando como loca_. Con semejante hombre trabajando para su padre, era obvio que no podría seguir las reglas.

—Él es Gray— lo señaló con el dedo pulgar, luego giró hacia él y la señaló a ella—, Gray, ella es Juvia.

—Hola —como pudo le dio una sonrisita y se despidió con una mano, regresando a su edificio rápidamente e intentando cortar comunicación visual con aquél espécimen perfecto.

.

—¿Y por qué tienes el teléfono del idiota?

—Porque lo olvidó cuando se bajó en el bar y el mío se quedó sin batería.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos. Había estado esperanzada por algún tipo de muestra de interés nueva, pero al parecer el tipo pensaba permanecer ignorándola como antes, el hecho de que se hubiesen acostado, no parecía cambiar el hecho de que planeaba permanecer distante…pero ella no lo permitiría tan fácil.

—¿Cómo supiste la contraseña?

Gray levantó una ceja—, es broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Natsu es demasiado simple. Su contraseña es Happy.

Lucy pestañeó, sintiendo una ola de ternura recorrer su cuerpo—, ¡eso es tan lindo!

—No le digas que la sabes.

—Noup. Nunca.

Su móvil vibró y mientras el aire de la noche movía su cabello, analizó la lista de participantes de la obra de ballet que Ren le había enviado.

Sonrió al ver su nombre a lado de uno de los papeles protagónicos.

...

.

* * *

**N/A: La verdad es que iba un capítulo de la parte 2, pero me sentí algo mal de hacerles el cliffhanger la última vez, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¿Algún comentario del capítulo?**


	6. Agentes

**N/A:** Seguimos en el presente, un poco de humor para el alma jajaja. Espero se encuentren bien chicos.

* * *

.

**_Parte 2_**

**Capítulo 6.**

_Agentes_

.

.

Estacionó el auto detrás del edificio de la universidad soltando un suspiro ahogado. No podía creer que tuvo tanta suerte. Si hubiera entrado a la oficina después de Gray, todo estaría perdido de forma momentánea. Dejó recargar su cabeza contra el asiento detrás mientras observaba las enormes puertas metálicas sin mayor interés. El edificio principal era de bloques enormes, uno tras otro, imponente.

Tenía apenas un año de haber terminado su carrera universitaria y no le apetecía volver a pisar ese lugar. Abrió la puerta del auto y se colocó la gorra encima, lo único bueno por el momento era la libertad de vestir cómodamente con vaqueros y una playera cualquiera. Deambuló hacia una parte del jardín con sombra. A su lado, pasaban los estudiantes presurosos y uno de ellos chocó contra el hombro que apenas se recuperaba. Gruñó por lo bajo antes de sentarse bajo la sombra, esperando que Lucy saliera de clases.

Su trabajo siempre era variado, nunca realizando las mismas actividades por más de un año. Gildarts hacía lo posible por nunca dejar cabos sueltos entre sus propios empleados, la que se encargaba del movimiento del aceite era Erza, el que se encargaba de los casinos era Laxus. Gray y él se encargaban de negociaciones con jefes menores, y del trabajo sucio. Algún soldado estaría a cargo de vigilar personas o de intimidar grupos menores…pero Gildarts había dicho que era su hija, y su hija sólo podía estar bajo el cuidado de alguien más cercano.

Natsu podía recordar con claridad a su hija real, Canna. Era más grande de edad que él, tal vez de la misma edad que Mirajane y Erza. Una chica de cabello café, bastante femenina y ruda a la vez, vivía con Gildarts y su madre, Cordelia, en la casa anterior del jefe. En ese entonces, era un caporegime al igual que su padre, Igneel. Era muy pequeño para enterarse de lo que realmente había sucedido en ese entonces, pero era un secreto a voces dentro de la familia.

Cordelia se había vuelto loca, nadie sabía con exactitud porqué, si por el constante peligro de lo que la rodeaba, por las amenazas que recibía o por el alcoholismo de Gildarts en ese entonces. Un día hubo un accidente menor en su casa, Canna había terminado en el hospital y lo siguiente que supo fue que la familia de Gildarts había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

El hombre se dejó caer hasta tocar fondo, hasta que comenzó poco a poco a mejorar con la ayuda de Makarov y un día cualquiera, llevó a una pequeña rubia a la casa principal. Una niña rubia que era su adoración y perdición.

—¿Natsu? —La voz suave lo hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe. La amiga de Lucy, la pequeña de cabello azul apareció mirándolo con interés desde arriba—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mierda.

Pasar desapercibido: misión fallida.

—Sólo estoy esperando a Lucy—le dio una sonrisa fingida. Ella miró el reloj en su muñeca. Siempre que el veía a Levy dentro de la universidad, llevaba ropa blanca pero ese día, llevaba jeans, una blusa muy llamativa y estaba maquillada. Hizo una mueca.

—No debería tardar… ¿estás bien?

Levantó una ceja—, lo estoy.

—Estás sangrando.

Sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a su hombro, descubriendo una mancha roja húmeda que se extendía hacia su cuello y se perdía en las mangas negras—, mierda.

—¿Quieres que cambie la venda por ti? La enfermería no está lejos.

—No creo que sea buena idea, ¿no tienes que ir a algún lado en este momento? —llámenlo idiota, pero sintió ternura de verla sonrojarse violentamente.

—P-Podría esperar —se encontró riéndose amigablemente—, no es tan urgente.

—¡LEV!

Adiós a todos sus planes de esconderse. Pero ¿qué más daba?, ¿iba a espiarla tratando de encontrar a la persona con la que estaba saliendo cuando era él mismo? Sí claro, que idiota lo haría.

Ella salió de las puertas del edificio con una sonrisa para su amiga, ni si quiera deteniéndose a mirarlo por un segundo ahí en el suelo. Le dio un abrazo fraternal y cuando la soltó, la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Esto es lo que yo pienso? —Levy rascó su mejilla con un dedo, tímida— espera, ¿saldrás con ese tipo?

—Sí, ¿qué tiene?

Lucy se quedó de piedra. Natsu casi podía leer su mente, no quería dejarla ir, pero tampoco podía decirle que Gajeel era un mafioso. Pasó un nudo por su garganta—, n-no es nada.

Desvió la mirada nerviosa y fue cuando notó al muchacho sentado en el pasto a lado de su amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, olvidándose de Levy y con una sonrisa incipiente invadiendo sus labios. Se dejó caer encima de él sin cuidado, Natsu tuvo que cacharla con ambos brazos—, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y por qué estás vestido así? —Lo empujó con ambas manos, para observarlo de cerca—, ¿qué viniste a hacer?

Levy comenzó a reírse—, Lucy, lo vas a lastimar. Suéltalo.

Pareció notar la mancha y se retiró alarmada—, ¿estás sangrado otra vez?

—Estoy bien. No me duele.

Levy le contestó algo, pero su buena audición captó algo que llamó más su atención. Había un par de tipos a unos cuantos metros riéndose. Uno de ellos palmeó la espalda de otro.

—Tío, eso explica porque no te miró más de dos segundos antes de rechazarte. Deberías sentirte mejor al respecto.

—No me hace sentir mejor, me hace enojar que ese tipo pueda devorar todo eso. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Ya se imaginaba la popularidad de Lucy pero ¿por qué carajo tenía que escucharlos? Les tiró una mirada de odio para ahuyentarlos, pero para su sorpresa, el tipo le regresó la mirada de forma retadora. Lucy estaba hablándole de cerca.

—Oye, ¿estás seguro? —una mano llegó delicadamente hasta su cara y lo hizo voltear hacia ella—, estoy hablándote.

Se inclinó para besarla, robándole rápidamente un beso para presumirle al imbécil que los miraba. Lucy se retiró con una sonrisa—, no necesitas hacer eso.

—No me importa y sí, estoy seguro.

—Entonces me iré —anunció Levy, ajustando la bolsa sobre su hombro—, pero tienes que cambiarte esos vendajes pronto. Nos vemos.

Ambos miraron a Levy alejarse presurosa hacia la salida. Lucy frunció los labios antes de girarse hacia él con una mirada traviesa—, ¿y si la seguimos? Sólo para verificar que esté bien, claro.

Natsu levantó una ceja y pasó una mano hacia atrás para recargarse más cómodamente—, ¿saldrá con Redfox?

—Eso creo—la evaluó, valorando su salud mental y la posibilidad de seguir a una simple muchacha inocente por toda la ciudad. Lucy trepó sobre sus piernas, acomodándose entre ellas y pasando un brazo detrás de su cuello—, oh, vamos, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estás aquí y mi padre te envió a investigarme. De todas formas, tendrás que ir detrás de mí.

Maldita inteligencia.

Rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro mientras pasaba una mano detrás de ella—, mejor que no hacer nada, supongo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa gigante antes de lanzarse a sus labios nuevamente. Era extraño estar de esa manera, casi siendo dos jóvenes normales sin mayor complicación, tonteando. Por un segundo deseó que fuera todo así de simple.

La manera de besarlo de Lucy escaló de pronto, invadiendo su boca y encendiéndolo de golpe.

Se separó con una sonrisa traviesa—, por cierto… deberíamos mantener la gorra la próxima vez.

Puta mierda.

Lo tenía por las bolas.

Alguien detrás de él se movió con velocidad y casi salta para proteger a Lucy antes de notar a los tipos de antes alejándose con velocidad. Ya hasta los había olvidado.

.

La familia de Phantom Lord siempre había rivalizado con la suya en aspecto de dinero y de influencias, si bien era cierto que la tensión siempre había existido, nunca se había desatado alguna pelea entre ellas. Incluso si los rumores sobre su red de prostitución y drogas eran reales, negocios eran negocios.

Siempre y cuando no interfiriera una con la otra, todo podría seguir pacífico. Gajeel Redfox tenía solo un rango menor que él en su familia, pero era bien conocido en el gremio de la mafia de Magnolia y ya había tenido la dicha de enfrentarse a puños con él en una pelea ilegal subterránea, de donde ninguno de los dos había salido consiente. Tal vez por eso le hervían las venas cada que le tiraba una mirada encima.

Levy bajó de un brinco de la motocicleta y él decidió aparcar varios metros detrás. Gajeel también bajó, todo aspecto de adolescente malo, con el cabello largo cayéndole por los hombros y la chaqueta negra. Natsu se cruzó de brazos sintiendo la irritación escalar en su garganta mientras Lucy usaba los prismáticos para ver mejor.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La trae a un almacén? No me da buena espina.

—Tampoco esperaba que la llevara a un parque, Lucy— buscó su arma y una sudadera de Zeref en el asiento de atrás. Si iba a estar persiguiendo a un mafioso, prefería estar preparado. Lucy bajó los anteojos de teatro cuando escucho que le estaba poniendo balas al revolver.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

La cerró con un click—. Sólo es precaución.

—No qui-

—¿Qui- —ella mordió su labio, pensando bien sus palabras, pero él las adivinó antes que pudiese vocalizarlas—, no quieres que la use, pero lo estás dudando porque es Levy. Tranquila, Luigi.

—No me digas Luigi. Detesto que me digas Luigi.

—Lo sé —pasó la sudadera por encima de su cabeza con una sonrisa. Amaba verla fruncir el entrecejo por su culpa. Cuando terminó de ponérsela, subió la capucha y la encontró mirándolo fijamente—, ¿qué?

Ella se sonrojó y se giró para abrir la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te estás disfrazando?

—No quiero que me vean contigo.

Volvió a girar, indignada—, ¿disculpa?

Soltó una risa burlesca—, no se supone que estemos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto— entrecerró los ojos. Ambos bajaron del auto con cautela, siguiendo la misma ruta que los muchachos que ahora se encontraban caminando sobre la acera. Unos cuantos metros después giraron en una esquina y el cabello detrás del cuello de la rubia se erizó. Estaba paranoica.

Completamente paranoica.

—Saca el arma —ella metió una mano a su pantalón ignorando a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor, varias caras los miraron entre sorprendidos y escandalizados. Antes de que las manos de Lucy encontraran el arma, tuvo que sujetarla con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces?

—La está llevando a un sitio muy raro —la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró detrás de él hasta doblar en la misma esquina. Al fondo, había un letrero brillante, una puerta de dos hojas color morado y unas mesas de herrería blanca—, ah. Es un café.

—No creo que tu amiga sea tan estúpida como para entrar a un lugar sospechoso con un tipo que grita que es un gánster.

Momentos después, Gajeel la condujo al edificio viejo y abandonado exactamente frente al café, abrió una puerta metálica y Levy entró con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tal vez Levy sí era lo suficientemente estúpida.

.

Había dejado abierto. La puerta cedió fácilmente ante la fuerza y ambos se encontraron en completa oscuridad. Lucy estaba tomada de la parte de atrás de la sudadera mientras él avanzaba con cautela. Algo hecho de plástico estaba colgando del techo y cosquilleaba sobre su piel.

Se escuchó la risa divertida de Levy del otro lado y algunas palabras entrecortadas. Natsu no podía quitarse la sensación de estar metiéndose en algo estúpido, pero entendía la preocupación de Lucy. Por su mente pasaron los escenarios incómodos si llegasen a descubrirlos teniendo sexo o algo parecido.

Apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad cuando hubo un golpe y después todo era luz. Como si alguien hubiese encendido un generador de calor al bajar una palanca. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces.

Miles y miles de cintas plateadas caían desde el techo hasta el suelo, brillaban gracias a las enormes luces que provenían desde incluso más arriba.

—¡Woah! ¡Es bellísimo! —la voz de Levy se encontró muy cercana a lo que recordaba y dio varios pasos hacia atrás arrastrando a Lucy consigo. Sería _tan_ incómodo si los veían husmeando. Desde lo lejos vio la puerta, pero Lucy lo retuvo con ambas manos. Cuando habló, susurraba lo más bajo que podía. Se acercó a su oreja y el aire saliente le tocó la piel.

—Todavía no sabemos que pretende.

Él rodó los ojos. Para ser alguien tan inteligente y poco inocente, Lucy también podía tener sus momentos. También le susurro en el oído—, probablemente terminen en la cama. Vámonos. Ya.

—P-Pero-

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

Se movieron tan rápido como cuando habían estado a punto de descubrirlos y Natsu estuvo seguro que Gajeel no podía haberlos visto. Salieron azotando la puerta y entraron al café de enfrente con velocidad.

Lucy fue más rápida, caminando hasta el último lounge y casi sentándose sobre sus piernas. Gajeel abrió la puerta del café unos minutos después con el ceño fruncido y la mirada inquisitiva, todos los ojos dentro mirándolo por el estruendo. Antes de que se cruzaran sus miradas, Lucy ya estaba besándolo, cubriéndolo con su cabello rubio.

Después de un momento, se separó verificando que el hombre hubiese desaparecido y se comenzó a reír—, estuvo demasiado cerca.

—Recuérdame, ¿por qué estábamos haciendo esto?

—Porque no tenías nada mejor que hacer.

.

.

Llegó a su casa cuando la noche comenzaba. Había pasado el día completo con Lucy, enredado entre sus risas, miradas, tonterías y muestras de cariño que lo apasionaban. No fue hasta que entró a su casa y tiró la gorra, las llaves y la sudadera que notó que por primera vez había pasado todo el día con ella y _no se habían acostado_. Rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello, mirando la gorra azul que le había gustado e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar las cosas de más.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que empezaron…_sea lo que fuese_ eso que tenían. Había existido un común acuerdo sin palabras y como en ese momento no pensó… terminó completamente enamorado de la hija de Gildarts.

Ella había dicho que se haría cargo de sus sentimientos sola, que él no debía de preocuparse…pero la verdad era que cuando preguntó, se refería a él, porque no estaba seguro de controlarse. Quería decírselo, por primera vez sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber que la amaba, más que con acciones, quería gritárselo.

Incluso aunque parte de él sabía que Lucy ya conocía sus sentimientos por ella.

El golpe de la puerta lo hizo dar un respingo.

Su padre acababa de entrar a la casa con una caja.

Igneel se había retirado oficialmente del trabajo tres años antes, y aunque se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo viajando con Zeref, había veces que llegaba para quedarse con él por temporadas. Dejó la caja sobre la encimera en medio de la cocina.

—¿No trabajaste hoy? Pensé que Gildarts te había asignado vigilar a la princesa.

—Eso hice, ¿qué hay en la caja?

—Documentos que estaban en el cobertizo. Tienes este lugar hecho una porquería— lo fulminó con la mirada mientras abría la caja y sacaba montañas de papeles—, estoy buscando una póliza de mi antiguo auto.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —tomó varias hojas y comenzó a revisar el contenido de manera superficial. Su padre le contestó algo, pero su vista cayó en una carpeta azul con un clip que sostenía una foto vieja de una familia de tres personas. Todos eran rubios, un hombre con un corte recto y una barba de candado, a su lado, una mujer que se parecía sorprendentemente a Lucy. La niña, que sólo podía ser Lucy, parecía tener apenas dos o tres años.

Abrió la carpeta frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba eso arrumbado en su cobertizo? La primera hoja era una copia de los papeles de adopción, la firma de Gidarts estaba hasta el final entre otras que no conocía, luego había un documento donde se describía la trayectoria de Lucy por diferentes orfanatos en su niñez. Las siguientes eran estudios de laboratorio y después de pasar varias hojas, encontró un informe de la familia Heartphilia.

El documento detallaba las acciones financieras de la familia, los nexos con otras empresas y cualquier sospecha de alguna relación con la mafia. No existía nada concreto que verificara, más que ligeras sospechas y pruebas que no llevaban a ningún lado.

Cuando pasó la hoja, tuvo que pararse a respirar por un momento. Eran fotos.

Había una cama que probablemente era blanca, al menos eso adivinaba por los pocos pedazos de cobertor no cubiertos en sangre. El hombre se encontraba muerto encima, los ojos abiertos e inyectados en sangre, una herida abierta en su cuello que solo podía explicar la cantidad de sangre que manchaba todo a su alrededor. Otra era un poco más lejana, el lugar bordeado por cinta amarilla de la policía, en esa se apreciaban unas huellas rojas que salían de la habitación. La siguiente foto era la madre de Lucy, estaba en el suelo, cerca de un armario abierto, de su espalda manaban varias manchas de sangre concéntricas a agujeros de bala. Había más fotos, diferentes ángulos.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

Levantó la vista cuando su padre se acercó, espiando por encima de su hombro.

—Oh, ¿por qué tienes eso?

—¿Yo? Estaba en tu caja —su padre levantó una ceja, ya tenía un papel que solo podía ser su póliza en la mano y los demás papeles ya dentro de la caja—, ¿por qué tenías esto?

Le quitó las fotos de las manos y las analizó con una mirada rápida—, Gildarts me hizo investigar el asesinato de los Heartphilia. Nunca encontré nada por más que lo intenté. Creí haberle dado el archivo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que el asesino no está muerto?

—Es todo un misterio, nadie sabe qué pasó con los verdaderos padres de Lucy —devolvió las fotos y negó con la cabeza.

Natsu pasó a la última foto y pestañeó, sintiéndose conmovido por la pequeña niña sentada en el recinto de la policía, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, estaba despeinada y había sangre en su pijama.

—¿Por qué la dejaron viva?

—No querían dejarla viva. La encontraron encerrada en el armario —rebuscó entre los papeles—, en el informe decía que su madre la había encerrado. Por supuesto ella no recuerda nada. Es lo mejor, supongo.

Se dio la vuelta y agarró la caja desde abajo para llevársela de regreso al cobertizo, iba a decirle algo más, pero sonó su móvil.

Era Gildarts.

—¿Sí?

—Ven a mi oficina.

—En un segundo, quiero ducharme.

—Ahora.

Colgó de golpe. Natsu suspiró mientras guardaba el archivo en el primer cajón que encontró.

.

Apenas iba a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió. Gildarts estaba enfurecido, las venas de su frente se marcaban y casi podía escuchar el chirrido de sus dientes.

—¿G-Gildarts? ¿Estás bien?

Él giro sobre sí, sus pasos pesados hasta que tomó un papel cuadrangular, que le aventó directamente. El pedazo de hoja dio varios giros hasta que la atrapó en el aire.

Era una fotografía.

—Dime todo.

—Realmente no-

Miró con detenimiento y sintió que caía hacia adelante. Era una foto tomada desde atrás y con el sol en contra, pero aun así se apreciaban dos personas, Lucy estaba besándole en los labios, era obvio que era ella y él, escondido con la sudadera y la gorra, pero él.

.

.

* * *

_._

_N/A: agreguen aquí el meme del perrito decepcionado jajaaja, reviews? _


	7. Esfuerzo

**N/A:** *se frota las manos maquiavélicamente*

* * *

**.**

_**Parte 1**_

**Capítulo 7. **

_Esfuerzo_

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué?

Gildarts se encogió de hombros—. No sé qué haya sucedido pero ha dicho muy específicamente que sean Gray o tú, y como Gray ya está ocupado, es tu turno. Además, no has estado en campo por las últimas semanas y quiero que te adecues a algo tranquilo por el momento.

Ni si quiera intentó reprimir un quejido combinado con fastidio, pero el don tampoco volteó a mirarlo; como su _caporegime_ no podía quejarse. Esa niñata perfectamente sensual iba a ser su ruina; lo supo desde que la vio y lo confirmó cuando ambos terminaron en su habitación. Natsu había intentado alejar los recuerdos que lo azotaban, pero fallaba y se encontraba reviviendo el momento de manera vívida, la facilidad con la que había deslizado el vestido sobre su piel para sacarlo por encima de su cabeza, el cabello húmedo adhiriéndose a su frente y sus besos nada inofensivos y adictivos.

Había evitado quedarse a solas con la princesa los últimos días, dando frutos y dejándole descansar del deseo por unos cuantos días antes que nuevamente lo golpeara como si fuese un clavo. El Don le había mencionado la _fiesta_ de la compañía de danza y como siempre, Gildarts le había insistido sobre llevar un guardaespaldas y por supuesto la niñata rebelde se había negado rotundamente, hasta que por una extraña razón accedió con la única condición de que fuesen Gray o él.

Gray suertudo.

Eso se ganaba por meter la polla donde no debía.

Rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras esperaba que la chica bajara de su habitación. La locación era un antro nuevo en la zona más concurrida de la ciudad por los jóvenes universitarios; la razón de la insistencia del don con un guardaespaldas radicaba más en el hecho de que estaban lejos de sus territorios y ahí no tenían el completo mando. Lucy, como hija del don, estaba expuesta para personas que buscasen perjudicarle.

La muchacha bajó al fin después de media hora de espera. Su "blusa" era una delgada capa de tela negra transparente que cubría su piel blanca y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su sostén estaba repleto de formas distintas, si se permitía observar con atención, pensaba que eran rosas. Como siempre, usaba una pequeña falda negra, esta vez se adhería a sus caderas, acompañaba su atuendo con botas negras de aguja hasta arriba de las rodillas y una pequeña bolsa delicada que colgaba de su hombro. El cabello rubio era lo único de color, peinado con pequeñas ondas detrás de su espalda.

—Traje —se cruzó de brazos, curioseando su vestimenta—, ¿no puedes dejar de _tan_ mafioso?

—Para nada —abrió la puerta del auto, esperando que tomara asiento.

.

—Toma, usa esto— le dio el transmisor, una pequeña esfera color amarillo. Lucy lo examinó en la palma de su mano y después de unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta:

—Arruinará mi atuendo. —Lo devolvió, negándose a utilizar algo que rompiera el perfecto balance de su ropa. Natsu apretó los dientes, aún sin arrancar el auto, observándola con frustración.

—Tú querías protección.

—No. Mi padre quería que tuviera protección, yo solo dije que quería que fueras tú o Gray— cruzó una de sus piernas. Su vista fue a la manera en como la falda escaló por su piel varios centímetros y no supo si lo hizo a propósito o era más inocente de lo que parecía.

Dudoso.

_Muy_ dudoso.

—Lo estás haciendo muy difícil, princesa.

—Gracias, es un don.

Al fin decidió arrancar la máquina del auto, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo mientras la princesa tecleaba con rapidez en su teléfono y comenzó tararear con diversión cuando tomó la carretera principal. Él gruñó.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —Lucy bajó el teléfono y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, antes que se viera obligado a mirar la calle nuevamente. Podía sentir su mirada sobre él—, ¿qué?

Ella se aclaró la garganta—, no es nada…es solo que, amo que las cosas salgan como deseo, —volvió a mirarla sorprendido, ¿cómo es que podía ser tan adorable y descarada al mismo tiempo? Ella le dio una sonrisa encantadora, moviendo el cabello detrás de su hombro con coquetería—, hablo del ballet. Por supuesto.

—Ajá.

Ballet sus bolas.

Él casi aseguraba que ella sabía lo irresistible que le parecía, pero al menos no se lo dejaría fácil tampoco. Una única vez había caído y no planeaba volver a rendirse ante los impulsos y toda la sensualidad que derrochaba. Lucy se acomodó en el asiento nuevamente.

—Y… ¿cómo planeas cuidarme?

—Desde lejos.

Hubo silencio sepulcral. Ella parecía pensar las palabras siguientes con mucho cuidado.

—¿Desde lejos?

—Sí. No me verás a menos que suceda algo que crea peligroso.

—Claro. Peligroso —jugueteó con el teléfono en sus manos. El semáforo estaba en rojo y al fin pudo dedicarle una mirada de más de dos segundos; _estaba mordiendo su estúpido labio sexy_, un gruñido de fastidio vino desde su garganta. Odiaba ese _maldito_ tic, y lo mucho que lo excitaba. La rubia le regresó la mirada—. Puedes… divertirte también.

Natsu levantó una ceja. Ella continuó.

—M-Me refiero, ya estás afuera. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, como mi amigo?

Pestañeó. Lucy no sabía que estaba loco y que se estaba tirando sola contra el lobo feroz.

—Vengo como tu guardaespaldas, no _soy_ tu amigo.

Al principio, un esbozo de dolor cruzó por su rostro, pero lo dejó pensando que pudo haber sido sólo su imaginación cuando el fuego interno se vio reflejado en sus ojos.

Mierda.

—Está bien. Tienes toda la razón.

Miró por la ventana y el semáforo nuevamente cambió de luz.

.

Odiaba los clubs nocturnos. Demasiado maldito ruido para sus oídos bien acostumbrados a escuchar hasta el mínimo sonido del recinto.

Se sentó en una mesa en la segunda planta del lugar. Por debajo de él, la multitud de jóvenes alocados, ya ebrios, bailaba alrededor de sus mesas y otro poco inundaba la pista de baile. La mesa _lounge_ donde estaba Lucy estaba justo debajo de él, perfectamente ubicada para que no le quitara los ojos de encima.

Gildarts sin saberlo lo había castigado. Ella todavía estaba sentada, rodeada de gente esbelta y bien arreglada, identificó a cada uno de sus acompañantes con mucho cuidado y de ellos, sólo reconoció a la muchacha de cabello azul a su lado. Juvia Lockster, otra bailarina que era muy apegada a ella.

No que existiera algún mafioso entre esas personas, así que se relajó y pidió un scotch doble, sacándose el saco y dejándolo detrás de su silla.

Había pasado exactamente una hora cuando llegó a sentarse la primera molestia de la noche. Era guapa, una muchacha en vestido rojo con demasiado maquillaje para su gusto y el par de tacones más altos que había visto en su vida.

—Hey —desvió la mirada de Lucy mientras se sentaba—, hay pocas personas solas en un lugar como este.

—¿Tú crees?

Si ponía la suficiente atención a sus alrededores, cosa que ya había hecho, no era el único tomando solo. Ella se sonrojó, intentando mostrarse lo suficientemente atrevida, pero fallando miserablemente.

—Al menos cerca de mi mesa —interesado, se acomodó mejor en el asiento, ella continuó hablando—, detrás de ti. Pero no dejas de mirar hacia abajo.

Le dio una sonrisita de disculpa.

—Estoy trabajando.

—Ah… ¿de verdad? —escaneó la pista—, ¿quién es?

Resopló con diversión—, si te lo digo, tendría que matarte.

No era que no le llamase la atención, pero en ese momento, no quería continuar con esa plática. Ella captó la indirecta, levantándose con una sonrisa de disculpa y un ondeo de su mano.

Inmediatamente después que se había retirado, un hombre tomó su lugar.

Miró nuevamente a su trabajo, todavía sentada y con un vaso con alcohol en la mano, escaneaba todo el recinto y dejó escapar una sonrisa cuando comprendió que le buscaba.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita, Natsu.

—Tú te hubieses aventado a su cuello, ¿no? —Lyon Vastia se cruzó de brazos, divertido ante su ataque—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Patrullando el territorio de Lamia Scale. Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, evitando mirar hacia Lucy. Lyon resopló.

—Sabes que el pacto-

—Blah, blah, blah, me paso el pacto de paz por las bolas, Lyon.

Apretó los dientes, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que ambos terminaron sonriéndose con complicidad. Dio un cabezazo hacia donde estaba Lucy, ya se había levantado de la mesa y un tipo estaba hablando con ella… muy de cerca.

Su acompañante la examinó con curiosidad.

—Así que es cierto. Lucy Heartphilia ha regresado de Albarless y está buenísima.

Intentó no fulminarlo con la mirada.

No era quién para privar a los demás de admirar su cuerpo, si ella quería mostrarlo de esa manera, no tenía por qué entrometerse... pero se dio cuenta que falló tontamente cuando Lyon levantó una ceja hacia él.

—¿También tienes la misión de actuar como su padre o es que te la estás tirando?

Quiso soltarle un golpe.

Pero… pues sí, lo había hecho. Sólo que no planeaba decírselo.

—Te importa una mierda, sigue siendo la hija del don.

—Está bien. Me callaré —levantó una mano y la mesera apareció casi al instante.

Así pasaron platicando otras cuantas horas hasta que pasaban las tres de la mañana. Lucy por debajo, había bailado demasiado, brincando y moviendo todo su maravilloso cuerpo con sus compañeros mientras él, bebía con Lyon y platicaban amenamente sobre cualquier cosa que se les cruzase por la mente.

Fue hasta que Lyon recibió una llamada, que se dio cuenta que estaba pasando con su tonta rubia. Había un tipo bailando con ella, con las manos por detrás de su cintura y _demasiado_ cerca.

Mierda.

La ráfaga de celos pasó por todo su cuerpo como fuego. Se bebió lo que quedaba de golpe al mismo tiempo que Vastia se levantaba de su lugar—, tengo que irme. Nos vemos después. Sucedió algo en una bodega de tabaco.

—Está bien.

Paró en seco antes de irse y giró la mitad de su cuerpo—, llévatelo tranquilo, tío.

Se refería al alcohol.

Apenas bajaba las escaleras cuando nuevamente llegó la chica del vestido rojo.

—Creí que nunca se iría —esta vez, olía a alcohol que destilaba por todo su cuerpo—, por fin podemos hablar mejor.

Se sentó en sus piernas.

Apenas estaba reaccionando y analizando la situación cuando sus manos llegaron hasta su barbilla y la obligaron a besarla. La mujer pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello para empujarlo contra ella y de su mesa, sonidos de aplausos y vítores, acallaron sus quejidos.

Quería quitársela de encima pero intentaba no ser un maldito imbécil y dejarla caer al suelo.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en la mesa.

—Heey, espera— desenredó las manos de la muchacha de su cuello con las suyas y la alejó lo suficiente—, ¿qué te sucede?

—Llévame a otro lado.

—No.

—Por favor —se le echó nuevamente encima y él soltó un gruñido de fastidio. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con Lucy fulminándole con la mirada y el teléfono en la oreja. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y el ceño fruncido hasta el infinito.

Puta mierda.

Se olvidó momentáneamente de la mujer sobre sus piernas y respondió—, ¿qué?

—Se supone que estás trabajando, ¿no?

—Una pequeña complicación.

—Eres un verdadero imbécil.

Colgó y aventó el teléfono al sillón donde había dos chicas besándose. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Se lo había perdido.

La rubia giró sobre sí y se abalanzó contra el muchacho con el que había estado bailando, colgándose de su cuello y dejándolo apegar sus cuerpos con segundas intenciones.

Puta mierda otra vez.

—Suéltame —la muchacha se aferró a él con más fuerza.

—Anda, sólo una vez —volvió a besarlo con ansias y él se cansó de todo, relajando su postura y separándola una última vez.

—Basta.

.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, con el saco debajo de uno de sus brazos y un cigarrilo entre sus labios. La chica del vestido rojo sólo se había esfumado con la mirada de odio y fastidio que le dio, no quería ser un maldito gilipollas, pero no le había dejado otra opción.

En la barra, una chica lo esperaba para preguntarle que quería y desapareció después de servirle un nuevo doble de whiskey. A tan solo unos cuantos metros estaba Lucy, bailando todavía con el tipo de manera muy íntima.

Dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo cuando ella lo encontró mirándola. Su mirada colérica y amenazante no soltó la suya, enganchados en mirarse fijamente y esperando que alguno cediera. Al menos, él no iba a hacerlo.

Esa maldita noche ya había durado toda una eternidad.

Lucy continuó mirándolo a través de toda esa gente bailando, riendo y bebiendo; muy tarde notó que estaba completamente hechizado. Movía las caderas de un lado a otro, completamente girada hacia él y dándole la espalda a su compañero, un muchacho que, ya observándolo bien, era de piel morena y cabello negro largo, hasta la barbilla. Él seguía con las manos sobre su cintura mientras ella se contorneaba, los movimientos finos, felinos y sensuales siguiendo la curvatura del espacio entre sus cuerpos.

La música estruendosa estaba metiéndose en el fondo de su cabeza.

_Oh baby, look what you started, the temperature's rising in here. __Is this gonna happen?_

Movió su cabello de un lado al otro, acompañando sus hombros en un movimiento lento.

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move before I make a move_

Maldita sea. Lentamente empujó su trasero contra el tipo.

_So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_

Giró sobre sí, rápidamente regresando su vista a la de él pero colgada del pobre idiota que _casi_ estaba babeando.

_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

Giró nuevamente y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta el suelo. El sudor colándose por entre la ropa.

_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

Empujó su trasero por completo contra el bailarín detrás de ella y eso fue su tope.

Retiró su vista completamente enervado, celoso y enfurecido, bebiéndose toda su bebida de varios tragos antes de caminar con pasos pesados hacia el baño.

Había perdido.

Lucy quería vengarse y le había salido a la perfección.

Entró azotando la puerta y pateando el bote de basura más cercano con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Al parecer el lugar estaba desierto porque nadie salió a ver que sucedía.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello todavía escuchando esa _maldita_ canción.

_Got everyone watching us, so baby let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it _

Golpeó el lavabo de mármol con ambas manos, dejando que el ardor de sus palmas se extendiera rápidamente por sus brazos y esperando que eso calmase un poco todo lo que hervía en sus venas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando desplazar a Lucy bailando de manera tan apetecible.

Detrás de él se escuchó un ligero click y cuando levantó la vista hacia el espejo, pensó por un momento que estaba imaginando cosas.

Lucy tenía la mano sobre el pesillo de la puerta, recargada sobre la madera de manera desganada y respirando de manera entrecortada.

Natsu volteó hacia ella, irritado—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Pero antes que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, la chica llegó hasta él de pasos rápidos y brincó sobre él, uniendo sus labios con un frenesí de desesperación y deseo. Se encontró a sí mismo tomando su trasero para levantarla y dejarla de golpe sobre el lavamanos, siguiendo sus movimientos necesitados y encendidos, apresurándose a quitar la ropa que en ese momento sobraba.

Coló las dos manos por debajo de su falda, subiéndola hasta su cintura y dejando libre el camino para que ella envolviera sus caderas, la quería en ese momento más que nada en el mundo.

Lucy soltó un gemido de éxtasis, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando por fin entró en ella. Su excitación parcialmente satisfecha antes de comenzar a moverse. Natsu besó su cuello hasta llegar a la unión de sus clavículas y se permitió abrir los ojos por un segundo. Se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo, Lucy lo tenía sujeto con ambas piernas, el cabello le caía por la espalda hasta acariciar el mármol debajo de ella, colgada de él con un brazo mientras se sostenía por atrás con el otro. Sólo logró ver parte de su cabello rosa hecho un desastre por detrás de sus hombros y uno de sus ojos cubierto con una película de deseo.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, jurándose que sería la última vez que se dejaría atrapar de esa manera.

.

.

Tenía ganas de vomitar y no precisamente por todo el whiskey que había tomado la noche anterior. Entreabrió los ojos, todavía en el sofá de su casa, con la culpa azotándole en oleadas, recordando la manera que había tomado a la hija de su jefe sobre un _jodido_ lavamanos. Ojalá hubiese acabado ahí. Al menos quisiese haber aparentado que sólo era eso, que era sólo sexo sin involucrar ningún sentimiento de por medio.

Pero estaba completamente idiotizado. Permanecieron besándose por tiempo que transcurrió lentamente, uno anclado al otro, completamente ya vestidos, pasando las manos por detrás de su cuello y acariciando su cabello. Lucy soltaba suspiros ahogados mientras seguía besándola con suavidad… hasta que un tipo golpeó la puerta con fuerza, regresándolos a la verdadera situación.

Él salió antes del club, intentando tranquilizar esa bola de emociones encontradas en su pecho y esperando en el auto con cara de fastidio. ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara eso _de nuevo_?

La muchacha salió unos minutos después con el tipo moreno siguiéndola de cerca. Pudo escuchar sus voces cuando Lucy alcanzó la puerta del auto.

—¿Entonces, te veré después?

—Sí, en la compañía —respondió apresurada sin prestarle atención y abrió la puerta cortando la conversación. Ren dio media vuelta y ella subió con rapidez. Apenas escuchó el golpe de la puerta, quiso decirle algo, pero una mano llegó hasta su corbata para acercarlo nuevamente a su rostro.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y Natsu suspiró, deleitándose cuando pasaba sus delicadas manos por detrás de su cabeza y entre su cabello, haciendo que se separara de su asiento, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Abrió los ojos con desafío cuando sintió que alguien se aproximó nuevamente al auto.

El tipo de afuera paró atónito, mirándolos detrás de la ventana con asombro, traición y el color verde en su piel que pasaba al azul rápidamente.

Natsu levantó una ceja, instándolo a irse mientras Lucy continuaba ignorando el hecho de que había regresado. Pasó una mano hacia su cintura para estabilizarse y, ese hecho fue lo que hizo que Ren diera media vuelta corriendo y desapareciera en la entrada del club.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa malévola que le llegó a los labios.

Lucy se separó ligeramente, todavía sin soltarlo—, ¿Qué pasa?

Su aliento caliente golpeaba contra sus labios, cerró los ojos besándola una última vez antes de llevar una mano a las suyas y hacer que lo soltara.

—¿Natsu?

—Deberíamos regresar ya.

La mirada que le había dado la rubia no tenía precio, una combinación entre incredulidad y sorpresa que tardaría mucho tiempo en borrarse de su memoria.

Había llegado exhausto mentalmente y se había aventado al sofá sin quitarse la ropa, donde en ese momento, permanecía mirando a la nada. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería y también como _no_ llegar a ello.

En su espalda, Happy caminaba lentamente, pisoteándolo y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Natsu dio un brinco cuando el gato le enterró las uñas.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** La canción es _Into you - Ariana Grande_, cuando escribí este capi estaba escuchándola y me pareció perfecta para la ocasión. Anyway, espero que les esté gustando la historia. Tengo la primera parte escrita como ya había dicho desde el inicio pero me toma tiempo con la parte 2, ggg.

_¿reviews? _


	8. La verdad

**N/A:** seguimos con la parte 1. Este es el último capítulo de esta parte, espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**_Parte 1._**

**Capítulo 8.**

_La verdad_

.

.

Era un idiota.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio.

Natsu la miró de reojo.

El silencio inundó nuevamente el coche mientras salía de reversa del estacionamiento y enfilaba hacia la calle. Lucy continuaba incrédula—, ¿Natsu?

—No me mires así.

—Es que estoy completamente estupefacta —el tono ya comenzaba a cambiar hacia enojo—, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que te gusto?

—Me gustas.

Lucy pestañeó sin comprender sus acciones, nuevamente. Todo le gritaba que le dijera que era un imbécil y que lo dejara por las buenas… pero no.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

—Princesa, —giró hacia ella, su voz exasperada—, te recuerdo que eres la hija de Gildarts.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Eso qué? ¡Es mi jefe!

—¿Y qué? —se había sentado casi por completo hacia él—, él no tiene por qué inmiscuirse en estos asuntos. Yo elijo con quién estar.

—No lo haces —él apretó los dientes, la línea de su mandíbula marcándose con dureza—, no puedes estar acostándote con un criminal, Lucy.

—¡Me estoy acostando contigo!

Gruñó. La sangre de Lucy era una revoltura de todo, de pronto, le dolía el estómago; sentía que todas aquellas mariposas que jugueteaban ahí, estaban siendo deliberadamente masacradas. Natsu solo hablaba para empeorarlo más.

—Es la última vez que pasa esto.

—Natsu, mi familia entera es la mafia de Magnolia. Esto es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.

Los nudillos sobre el volante estaban casi blancos—, no lo comprendes.

—Le tienes miedo a mi padre, ¿verdad?

Rodó los ojos—, _no_ es eso.

—Bien. Sencillo. —Se cruzó de brazos—, entonces me iré con Gray.

—Bien, entonces no importa que sea yo, simplemente quieres joderle las bolas a tu padre.

Lucy abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿Realmente acababa de decirle eso, a ella? No quiso aceptarlo, pero la presión en su pecho no la dejó respirar por unos segundos hasta que tuvo que pestañear para alejar las lágrimas que comenzaron a empañar sus ojos.

No podía culparlo del comentario cruel, ella había empezado al compararlo con Gray. Con el cual no tenía nada que ver más que para una linda amistad.

Quitó el cabello de su cara, pasando toda su melena detrás y aclarando su panorama un poco más. Sería su último intento.

—Escucha —se tragó el nudo que sentía en la garganta, decidiendo ser completamente honesta con el estúpido que tenía enfrente—, pedazo de alcornoque. Te he deseado desde hace demasiado tiempo, ¿ok?

La luz roja del semáforo iluminó los ojos de Natsu y creo una sombra agradable sobre su cabello, volviéndolo casi rojo. Era demasiado atractivo para sus retinas, pero decidió continuar, ignorando toda esa atracción insana—, no te estoy pidiendo sentimientos, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Seguía con una mano sobre el volante, observándola y evaluando sus palabras con cuidado. Por un segundo, sintió que había sido demasiado directa y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, pasando al mismo tiempo un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Cuando Natsu habló de nuevo, su voz era más grave—, ¿y qué si los hay?

—Entonces serán _mi_ problema.

Él se cruzó de brazos analizando sus palabras, siguiendo con la mirada inquisidora que tenía sobre ella. No desviaron sus miradas incluso cuando el semáforo volvió a cambiar. Lucy hubiera querido leer su mente, disecar cada pensamiento con cuidado y ver que era todo aquello que estaba especulando tanto.

Hubo un pitido desde atrás y Natsu resopló con una sonrisa ladeada. Volvió a su tarea, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra y la rubia se dejó caer en el asiento, derrotada.

.

.

Arrastró un pequeño tomate por el plato, mientras soltaba un suspiro monumental. Su padre, a su lado, desvió la mirada de su propia comida, observándola con preocupación.

—¿Segura te sientes bien?

Apoyando su mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano y el codo sobre la mesa, Lucy hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Lo estoy.

—No has comido —ella bajó el tenedor.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esa fiesta?

—El hijo del don intenta ser amable.

—Pero yo no quiero ir, nunca me ha caído bien —se enderezó en su asiento—, además, es antes de mi presentación.

Gildarts frunció los labios, pero antes de emitir algún sonido, la puerta de la estancia se abrió con un golpe y entró Gray, seguido de Macao.

—Gildarts, tenemos una visita.

—Estoy comiendo —por su tono de frustración, Lucy vio la irritación de su padre ante la osadía de interrumpirlo.

—Es de Sabertooth.

Lucy pestañeó, preguntándose qué hacía la familia de su exnovio en su casa. Como siempre, decidió simplemente no tomarlo en cuenta, había aprendido desde pequeña a ignorar todos los problemas de la mafia. A fin de cuentas, ella no podía hacer nada y, su padre le tenía determinantemente prohibido participar en el negocio de la familia.

Natsu entró a la estancia y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Maldito idiota.

Habían pasado días desde su pelea y su encuentro furtivo. Lucy ya estaba comprendiendo al fin que no habría nada entre ellos, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de patearle la espinilla cada que lo veía.

—El maestro Jenma-

—Ya sé —Gildarts se levantó de su silla, incómodo—, llévalo a la oficina, en un segundo llego.

Dio media vuelta sin dedicarle al menos una mirada, y salió tan rápido como llegó. Se sentía como una estúpida, viendo lo mucho que a ella le llegaba a importar su presencia y lo poco que a él parecía afectarle.

Eso no le pasaba seguido.

Su padre se giró hacia ella—, no es una pregunta, Lucy. Vamos a la fiesta de Iván, así que no te atrevas a escaparte a ningún lado.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—No es como si pudiera hacerlo.

La dejó después de rodar los ojos y salió con Macao y Gray, quien al menos le dio una sonrisita de despedida y de disculpa por llevarse a su padre de su no amena plática. Miró su reloj, evaluando el tiempo restante del día para comprar el estúpido vestido para la fiesta.

.

—Es un poco serio.

—No quiero llamar la atención —giró frente al espejo, mirando como la caída del vestido escondía su trasero de bailarina—, voy solo por complacer a mi papá. ¿No crees que es demasiado largo?

Levy se cruzó de piernas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Me gusta así y ese tono de azul es bonito.

Lucy se volvió a mirar enfrente. La tela rodeaba su cuello y se acentuaba solo en la parte de sus pechos y su cintura, lo demás caía de manera holgada, de manera cómoda. El color era bonito pero últimamente prefería el verde apagado.

Frunció el ceño enojada y Levy levantó una ceja—, ¿no te gusta?

—Creo que lo quiero en verde.

Rodó los ojos.

—Pensé que ya te habías dado por vencida con Natsu. —Lucy giró sobre sí, levantando el vestido por la mitad para no caerse mientras caminaba hasta donde su amiga se encontraba sentada.

—Sí, lo hice…más bien, estoy intentándolo— se sentó—, pero hay algo que simplemente no comprendo. No me quiero dar por vencida, no después de-

Guardó silencio.

—Después dé, ¿qué?

—Es que… hubieras visto como me besaba— se llevó ambas manos a la cara, avergonzada—, sé lo suficiente para distinguir entre un beso sexual y un beso meloso, y esto no era nada como eso. Realmente se sentía diferente.

—Es un hombre.

—¡Ya lo sé!

Se levantó sintiendo la frustración escalando por su piel. Sabía perfectamente que era un hombre _estúpido_. Por eso es que se encontraba sorprendida cada vez más de ella misma, porque no entendía cómo es que había dejado que un tipo que parecía no estar interesado en ella, se metiera debajo de su piel y la atormentara siempre que lo pensaba.

Era un hecho que no creía en el amor de manera fácil, que buscarlo en alguien que no te demuestra o corresponde con algo, era lo más idiota que se podía hacer…pero ahí estaba. Obsesionada como una verdadera idiota.

Lucy aún no estaba segura que fuera_ amor_, no creía que lo fuese, pero sí sabía que deseaba coquetear con él, que besarlo era lo que quería.

—¿Necesita alguna otra talla, señorita?

Se giró hacia la asesora de imagen que acababa de entrar a la sala.

—Lo quiero en verde.

.

.

El día siguiente prometía ser interesante, a pesar de la fiesta de Iván.

Según Lucy comprendía, el hijo del anterior don y su padre adoptivo se habían disputado la autoridad en la familia. No porque su padre hubiera querido, sino porque Iván había simplemente asumido que podía integrarse a negocios turbios con las demás familias. Makarov había decidido entonces a dejar a Gildarts en el poder hasta que este decidiera que Laxus, su nieto, estaba listo para tomar el puesto. Al inicio, Iván no lo había tomado muy bien, pero después de cierto tiempo, se dedicó a sus propios negocios, olvidándose de la mafia de su padre…aparentemente.

A Lucy siempre le había parecido que Iván era un tipo sombrío, con esas sonrisas chuecas que le daban escalofríos y esas miradas esquivas. Gildarts había hecho también todo lo posible por no enemistarse con él, dejándole muy en claro que estaba en una posición que no había deseado pero que había tomado por orden del antiguo Don, Makarov.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, siempre había existido tensión por ambas partes y a Lucy siempre le causaba jaqueca.

El lugar donde iba a ser la fiesta de compromiso era una finca, con grandes jardines verdes, una casa con grandes arcos de color rojo, caballos y establos perfectamente aseados y elegantes. Entró tomada del brazo de su padre, seguida de Macao y Wakaba.

Inmediatamente cruzaron el arco de enredaderas, una mujer se les acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por favor, el maestro Iván los ha estado esperando.

Los condujeron por dentro de la casa. Laxus estaba ya ahí, con un puro en la mano y mirando por una ventana hacia el patio trasero.

—Don, me alegra que vinieras —se dieron la mano—, ¿dónde está el viejo?

—Está en camino, ¿dónde está Iván?

—Creo que peleando con su prometida por el momento —hizo una cara de irritación—, es un verdadero dolor en el culo. —Lucy levantó una ceja—, lo siento, princesa. Es la verdad.

Ella se encogió de hombros, quitándole seriedad al asunto y por fin dejando libre el brazo de su padre. No tardarían en pedirle que se fuera, para que pudiesen hablar sus asuntos _privados_.

—¿Dónde está Natsu?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, se tensó, cayendo en pánico por un segundo al pensar que podrían haberlos descubierto, pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de su error, cuando miró que Laxus miraba a su padre y no a ella. Claro, ¿por qué tendría que saber ella donde estaba el imbécil de Natsu?

Apretó los dientes, pasando su cartera sobre su hombro y dando media vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre en silla de ruedas. No lo había visto tantas veces desde su regreso de Arakitashia. Don Makarov seguía igual de pequeño, igual de imponente desde su silla de ruedas y le estaba sonriendo.

—¡Lucy, querida! Estás hecha una hermosura —abrió sus brazos—, ven aquí.

Ella lo hizo sin rechizar, agazapándose hasta él para pasar los brazos por detrás suyo. Una de las pequeñas manos del hombre bajó de su cintura hacia su trasero.

Oh, claro que lo iba a golpear.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, viejo?

La voz del muchacho la hizo dar un respingo, moviéndose de su lugar y evitando que el Don anterior cayera por completo de su gracia. Natsu lo estaba mirando con odio puro.

Gray también lo acompañaba, ambos detrás de la silla de ruedas—, maestro, por favor. Gildarts lo va a asesinar.

Makarov soltó una risotada.

—No lo haría —tomó la mano de Lucy—, lo siento querida, al parecer no me pude contener.

Natsu avanzó hasta ellos, tomando la muñeca de cada uno y soltando el agarre. Él no lo notó, pero Lucy casi pudo tocar la electricidad entre ambas superficies.

—Yo digo que mejor la dejes en paz, maestro.

El aura de Gildarts era de muerte, pero Makarov volvió a reír—, está bien, está bien. Lo siento, Lucy.

—Es completamente vergonzoso —agregó una última figura en la entrada. Erza Scarlett usaba un vestido morado de tirantes y que caía suavemente hasta sus pies. Como siempre, traía documentos en las manos—, mejor pongámonos a trabajar. Natsu, acompaña a Lucy afuera.

Él hizo una mueca y Lucy rodó los ojos, mirando una última vez a su padre, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Sintió la presencia del tipo siguiéndola de cerca hasta que se cerró la puerta.

—Puedo irme sola.

—No puedo regresar de todas formas, alguien tiene que cuidarte.

Ella paró en seco—, no tengo tres años.

Natsu pasó frente a ella con una sonrisa burlesca—, ya lo sé.

.

Tomó la copa que le ofrecían con una sonrisa. Natsu estaba devorando otro de los canapés, viéndose completamente irresistible incluso estando a un lado de la mesa de bocadillos.

—¿Puedes dejar de comer por un instante?

—Para nada— tomó otro—, ¿tú no quieres? Tienes que comer algo.

Ella frunció los labios, analizando lo que le ofrecía—, no me gusta comer nada antes de una actuación.

Natsu se tensó.

—¿Qué? —por fin se giró por completo hacia ella—, ¿por qué?

—Me dan ganas de vomitar —dio otro trago a su copa.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza—, no creo que eso sea muy sano.

—Es la vida normal de una bailarina. —El tipo desvió su vista de la suya, bajando sin pena hacia su vestido y recorriendo todo su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva. Lucy se abrazó a sí misma, evitando que continuara con ese escrutinio del demonio—, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Natsu le sonrió con complicidad, sin quitar los ojos de los suyos y levantando una ceja. Estaba coqueteando con ella. ¡Estaba coqueteando con ella!

Un mesero apareció nuevamente con caramelos redondos, interrumpiendo su perplejidad por un instante. Natsu dejó de mirarla para tomar uno de los dulces y metérselo a la boca con diversión—. ¿A qué hora es tu presentación?

—En la noche —miró la pantalla de su teléfono—, pero tengo que irme en unas horas para poder alistarme… ¿crees que mi padre pueda venir?

Él metió las manos en sus bolsillos, todavía jugando con el caramelo entre los dientes—, para serte sincero, no lo creo, princesa.

Lucy hizo una mueca de decepción. Ya se lo imaginaba pero igual había albergado algo de esperanza, después de todo, era su primera presentación oficial en Magnolia. No era la primadonna, por supuesto, pero tendría varias apariciones e incluso podría suplantar al cisne negro.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

.

.

Natsu terminó siendo el encargado de llevarla al teatro de la ciudad ese día. Su padre se había disculpado con ella un sinfín de veces, pero al final, se quedó a discutir negocios con Iván y Makarov, dejándola plantada.

No habló durante todo el camino, limitándose a responder monosílabos y obligándose a desplazar al hombre de su mente. No planeaba caer en provocaciones, menos después de sus coqueteos furtivos. A Natsu le parecía muy sencillo hablarle con naturalidad después de haberla rechazado nuevamente y aunque la parte que seguía sin rendirse estaba feliz, su orgullo no lo estaba.

Eso fue lo que la impulso para bajar en el teatro y entrar sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada. Además, no podía distraerse con un mafioso que no quería estar con ella antes del espectáculo.

Los bailarines, adentro, eran un caos. Todos se colocaban la ropa y maquillaban con cuidado y precisión, una que otra corría de un lugar a otro y otras cuantas, ensayaban partes específicas de la obra.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —Juvia la sentó frente a uno de los espejos—, espero que al menos soportes el estrés. Mira que venir una hora antes y sin nada.

Le soltó el cabello y lo peinó con rapidez, volviéndolo a amarrar en un moño alto, perfectamente engominado hacia atrás y solo dejando parte del fleco rubio adelante. Le colocó los tocados con las plumas blancas a ambos lados de su cabeza y le tiró la bolsa de maquillaje.

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Acababa de ponerse su traje cuando los primeros bailarines salieron a escena, brincando por el estrado con elegancia. Cuando le tocó aparecer a ella, se sintió desfallecer por un segundo hasta que recordó la facilidad que tenía para moverse y desarrollar su talento en el escenario.

Se levantó en puntas, bailando un _pas de duex_ con Ren y siguiendo a sus demás compañeras en otras escenas.

Cuando al fin el telón rojo bajó, se sentía completamente exhausta.

.

Las plumas del tocado todavía acariciaban su sien repleta de maquillaje brillante. Salió del complejo con la maleta al hombro y sin retirarse todos los pasadores en su peinado, pensando en que podría quitárselos todos en el auto, por fin lista para descansar un poco de la presión de la obra.

Todo había sido maravilloso.

La noche estaba fría. Se encogió, intentando cubrirse con sus brazos, los pantalones negros cortos y el leotardo no funcionaban lo suficiente con ella. El auto estaba estacionado sobre la acera, pero no había rastro de Natsu.

Estaba sacando su teléfono para marcar el número del idiota monumental cuando una gabardina la cubrió desde atrás, envolviéndola en la tela café y acabando de golpe con el frío de su piel. Acompañado de la tela, unos brazos que conocía bien la estaban rodeando con protección.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No tienes frío?

Volteó sobre sí, sin escaparse del abrazo del mafioso.

—Tenía —Natsu la miró desde arriba, desviando la mirada sobre sus ojos a sus labios y de regreso, Lucy casi podía sentir sus labios sobre ella, el calor de su aliento y la suavidad de sus besos. Sentía que desfallecía y antes de que pudiera arruinar el momento, se aventuró a besarle de nuevo.

Comenzó con un beso suave, dejando recargar sus labios sobre los de él con lentitud, disfrutando su cercanía y de su calor, cuando notó que no se retiraba, entreabrió los labios buscando a ese tipo que la había besado con eso que no supo identificar pero que le robaba suspiros, esa manera tan única de moverle toda la tierra.

Una mano llegó hasta su nuca, enterrándose entre su cabello y empujándola hacia él con fuerza. Como había sospechado, sus piernas se hicieron mantequilla, fallándole y dejándole caer hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con el sedán negro y continuaron sin preocuparse por sus alrededores. Besándose con la ansiedad escalando por su estómago y el placer del calor que emanaba uno del otro opacando cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Lucy mordió su labio, deleitándose con el sabor y la temperatura—, Natsu.

El muchacho permaneció unido a ella, separándose por solo unos centímetros—. No puedo seguir con esta farsa.

—¿Qué? — Pestañeó, pero Natsu la volvió a besar.

—Te he deseado desde que te vi.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Sorpresa! Como dije arriba, ya terminó la parte 1 y ahora continua la parte 2, en algún momento comenzaré a introducir los capítulos de la parte 3. ¿Qué les parece? Recuerden que necesito leer sus comentarios para saber que les gusta! o no! o que se estresan o que la odian o algo así, jajaja. ¡Dejenme reviews! ¡Los quiero!**


End file.
